Do Seu Jeito
by Anita4
Summary: As guerreiras retornam a Rayearth e fenômenos estranhos começam a surgir em seus caminhos. Uma esfera negra, sonhos com imagens inexplicáveis... Centrada em Lantis e Lucy, com grande participação das outras e seus romances nem sempre felizes.
1. Situações Ruins

**Notas Iniciais**:

_Esta fic de Rayearth vai continuar de onde o anime deixou, como vocês poderão ver pela narração. A série não é minha e sim da Clamp e a quem mais for. Não ganho dinheiro com isto. Nenhum dinheiro... Vocês, no entanto, encontrarão uma personagem original (e outros mais) chamada Liana, a qual anda surgindo em várias fics de Rayearth minha. Desculpa não resistir à tentação de usá-la mais uma vez, mas não se preocupem: o que precisam saber dela para esta história estará aqui, só espero manter a essência da personagem! Agora, vamos à fic *_*_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_**  
Do Seu Jeito**

**Capítulo 1 – Situações Ruins**

Abriu os olhos sem compreender bem por que sequer os havia fechado. Pensando melhor, quando os havia fechado? Uma luz forte agora os penetrava, forçando que os fechasse rapidamente e começasse a piscar até que se acostumasse com a claridade. Por quanto tempo estivera dormindo ali?

Conseguia se lembrar claramente da cerimônia de formatura do colegial. A jovem acabara não ficando por muito tempo depois que as oficialidades se encerraram e partira para casa com o tubo e seu diploma. A partir dali, faria faculdade e Lucy Shidou se tornaria parte da sociedade. Mas aquele era seu último passo irresponsável, antes de escolher seu próprio rumo na vida.

Exatamente, seu último registro de pensamento era exatamente nisso. Ainda que houvesse escolhido a faculdade e o curso que faria, aquilo não era parte de sua primeira opção. Não que fosse ambiciosa. Mesmo assim, possuía dentro de meu peito um desejo egoísta. Em vez de entrar para aquela sociedade, ela queria voltar no tempo e sonhar novamente com um lugar fantástico chamado Zefir, o qual visitara duas vezes e no qual seu coração parecia haver ficado.

Se lhe houvessem perguntado na época se ficaria por lá ou preferiria voltar para sua família, talvez ficasse em dúvida, mas acabaria por escolher a última opção. Não que em três anos e pouco ela já se achasse madura a ponto de considerar que voltar a Zefir fosse a grande resposta. Mas como ela gostaria de tentar ficar lá...

Aquela era uma terra mágica em que humanos, criaturas mágicas e natureza conviviam em harmonia sob a sustentação do poder do pensamento. Deseje coisas boas e coisas boas lhe acontecerão. Como já dito, tudo soava a fantasia infantil, né? E talvez fosse. Contudo, a nostalgia da moça era tão forte que sua vida estava se passando em uma sucessão de tarefas. Ela tinha que estudar para ir bem na prova e passar de ano para se formar no colegial e ir para uma faculdade razoável.

Mesmo sua família sabia que aquilo não era normal, mas acabaram por aceitar com o tempo que aquela talvez fosse sua versão madura. Lucy sabia que não era isso, mas em quem poderia confiar tal ânsia por poder ir uma vez mais àquele mundo fantástico?

Desmaiar no meio da rua com essa avalanche de frustrações no peito não era tão surpreendente. Não que isso já lhe houvesse ocorrido antes, mas houve momentos em que se sentira nauseada a ponto de achar que um desmaio seria iminente. A questão pousava no fato de que, desta vez, a primeira pessoa que entrou em seu campo visual ao abrir os olhos foi uma mulher de cabelos escuros e ondulados usando roupas familiares para ela, mas que fariam qualquer outro achar que se tratava de cosplay.

- Estou em Zefir? – perguntou Lucy, sentindo uma dor aguda na cabeça ao tentar levantar-se rapidamente de onde estava deitada.

- Exatamente, querida. – A mulher lhe mostrou um sorriso bastante branco e passou a olhar para os lados. – O chato é que não tem mais ninguém aqui que você conheça...

- Mas este lugar... – Olhou ao redor, enfim logrando sentar-se. – É algum quarto do palácio, certo?

A moça assentiu com novo sorriso.

Quem seria? Nunca a havia encontrado nenhuma outra vez e aquela já era sua terceira visita ao planeta. Não podia ser presunçosa a ponto de achar que conhecesse todos os zefirianos, mas aquela pessoa parecia ser dona de uma energia considerável, que poderia ter sido útil durante os desafios passados. Ademais, todos os guerreiros haviam se reunido naquele palácio na última ocasião, sendo assim, era para Lucy já a haver visto, certo? Enquanto defendiam Zefir da destruição total.

- A senhora não é de Zefir? Acho que nunca a vi... – optou por indagá-la diretamente.

No fundo, teve medo de que o tempo em Zefir houvesse passado muito mais rápido do que em seu mundo e, por consequência, nunca mais poderia rever seus amigos. Pensou no rosto de cada uma daquelas pessoas queridas, e a dor da cabeça desceu ao peito, mais aguda que nunca.

- Ah, não me apresentei! Sinto muito. Eu me chamo Liana e sou espadachim. Atualmente, não tenho nenhum posto fixo no palácio, mas já fui comandante da guarda.

Um caroço formou-se no peito da ruiva. E, antes que pudesse abrir a boca novamente, a porta escancarou-se para revelar uma mulher de cabelo rosa, pele bastante bronzeada e uma roupa quase inexistente, não cobrindo com muito sucesso o mínimo necessário.

- Lucy! – A mesma exclamou, jogando todo seu pequeno corpo e fartos seios para cima da visitante.

- Caldina! – A ruiva não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

Aquela sim lhe era bem conhecida, uma dançarina e amiga muito querida que sempre parecia levar ânimo aonde fosse.

- Então, todos estão bem? – perguntou-lhe, começando a se sentir sufocada pelos peitos da mais velha.

- Ah. Todos... – Ela se afastou bruscamente e pôs a mão no queixo. Seus olhos começaram a percorrer o cômodo enquanto prosseguia: - Bem, a Marine está... Já a Anne ainda está desacordada. Não sei o que houve desta vez, Clef nos disse que sempre vocês chegaram de olhinhos bem abertos a Zefir!

- Clef? – O alívio que aquele nome lhe causava anestesiou um pouco a preocupação trazida por saber que uma de suas amigas estava inconsciente.

- Mas Marine e você acabaram acordando, certo?! – Caldina ergueu o dedo indicador e o balançou em movimento circular começando a sorrir. – Então, não tem como ser algo sério! Não faça essa carinha triste que a gente não gosta. Certo, Liana!?

Lucy já se havia esquecido da desconhecida.

- Oh, você estava cuidando de mim até agora e eu nem agradeci! – Fez menção de levantar-se, mas as duas mulheres a contiveram.

- Ficou quase duas semanas aí, moça! – brigou Caldina, - Então fique pelo menos um dia, entendeu?

Sem outra opção, a mais nova assentiu. Um sorriso repentino surgiu-lhe à face assim como a água salgada que chegava a seus olhos. Estava mesmo de volta a Zefir.

- Talvez seja melhor tentar dormir. – Liana começou a caminhar até a porta e as luzes foram diminuindo até a escuridão total. – Vou buscar algo para que forre o estômago assim que abrir os olhos de novo!

Ouviu as duas saírem conversando animadas sobre a quem deveriam avisar primeiro. Aparentemente, Caldina fora incumbida de ir a Clef enquanto Liana cumprisse o que prometera a Lucy.

Era mesmo Zefir... E talvez... Talvez ele também estivesse ali naquela Zefir. No mesmo mundo em que ela. Quem sabia, Lantis não estivesse a poucos passos do quarto onde estava para adormecer um sono repleto de sonhos com o moço alto de cabelos escuros e desgrenhados?

* * *

Clef havia acabado de alertar Marine de que sua amiga acordara. Achara exagerado que a guerreira mágica fosse buscar não sabia que ingrediente para não sabia que poção que era boa para fazer pessoas voltarem à consciência. Mas ele só podia culpar a Liana. Apesar de a mulher não saber muito de feitiços e poções, ainda era bem informada de fofocas, então conhecia de várias poções bastante duvidosas.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não havia mais nada, certo? Já visitara Lucy, examinara-a e nada de errado lhe aparentava. Também fora ao quarto da enferma restante. Anne permanecia no mais profundo sono.

Ainda conseguia ouvir os gritos dos guardas que as encontraram, eles haviam ido diretamente ao salão onde Clef ficava para informar que três garotas de roupas estranhas surgiram desacordadas no meio do palácio. Não era o procedimento normal, mas nenhum zefiriano ainda estava acostumado com os procedimentos. Surgiram problemas? Procurem Clef. A menos que não consigam falar diretamente com Clef, procurem alguém que possa.

Pelo menos, a falta de costume daqueles soldados com as regras pós-sistema do pilar permitiu com que o sábio fosse o primeiro a tomar conhecimento da situação preocupante com que as meninas chegaram do mundo místico. No entanto, nenhum de seus feitiços sortiu efeito para que acordassem.

Ficara ainda mais aliviado quando ouvira que Lucy também havia acordado. Significava que, como desconfiava, bastava dar tempo ao tempo. Seu diagnóstico inicial estivera correto, as três estavam apenas com suas energias esgotadas após se transportarem mais uma vez para aquela terra.

Só preferia que Marine acreditasse nele e não em uma mulher que ela sequer conhecia. Pensando bem, não fazia sentido nenhum a guerreira mágica acreditar em Liana, já que na mesma noite em que acordara Marine havia procurado Clef para indagar-lhe sobre a ex-comandante da guarda do palácio, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a testa franzida, repetindo sem parar: "Não consigo confiar naquela mulher estranha".

* * *

Fazia mais de um dia desde que Clef lhe dera a notícia de que Lucy havia acordado, mas Priscila não conseguira chegar ao palácio de Zefir antes do que já planejara. Vinha se empenhando em ajudar as vilas próximas à Floresta do Silêncio a se refazerem já que nada havia restado da época em que o planeta quase implodira.

Já da entrada conseguiu ouvir a bagunça que Mokona vinha fazendo no caminho até encontrá-la. Preferira deixar o sapeca com Clef, pois desde o início ele não lhe pertencia, mas sempre que o via havia uma pontada de remorso de sua decisão. Esse era apenas um dos motivos por que nunca faltava à visita semanal àquele lugar.

Abraçou-o forte apenas para perceber que uma ruiva vinha correndo logo atrás. Sorriu ao constatar que além de suas roupas estranhas, nada mais parecia haver mudado.

- Lucy! – Abraçou a menina tendo apenas Mokona entre as duas. – É tão bom revê-la! Desculpa não ter vindo antes...

- Eu entendo, Priscila. Parece que você anda bem ocupada na reconstrução de Zefir, né?

- Faço o que posso, mas nada comparado ao trabalho das pessoas aqui no palácio. É só que papelada nunca foi comigo, né?

Lucy gargalhou com ela.

Caminharam os três até o quarto de Priscila, onde ela deixou a pequena mala. Já deixava boa parte de suas coisas lá. Então, sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras ao lado da cama e a mais velha sorriu à outra. Vinha segurando a pergunta desde o contato com Clef, mas não conseguia mais conter:

- Já falou com Lantis?

Não conteve o sorriso ao vê-la corar.

Priscila sabia do amor da ruiva pelo rapaz fazia bastante tempo, e todos os ouviram se declarar mutuamente logo antes de as três guerreiras mágicas serem enviadas de volta ao seu mundo. Infelizmente, a mulher não possuía qualquer contato com o rapaz, por isso, não tivera a oportunidade de perguntar diretamente a ele durante as duas semanas em que a ruiva ficara inconsciente como ele pretendia proceder com o reencontro após tantos anos. Podia apenas esperar pelo melhor.

- Eu ainda não o vi... Nem sabia que ainda estava em Zefir, – respondeu-lhe Lucy após longo silêncio. Seus olhinhos procuraram pontos no chão antes de continuar. Melhor, antes de obviamente mudar ao assunto: - Que tal andarmos um pouco?

- Ótima ideia. – A loira não pretendia deixá-la escapar tão facilmente. Bastava caminharem até onde normalmente conseguia ver o rapaz.

Seguiram pelos corredores, enquanto a mais velha se esforçava para guiar. No entanto, a energia da outra era esmagadoramente superior, então esta estava sempre correndo à frente, como que competindo com Mokona para saber quem mais pulava.

Teria sido a informação de que seu namoradinho continuava pelo planeta que a alegrara tanto?

- Sabe, já encontrei o Rafaga, a Caldina, o Clef... – Começou a lhe dizer, olhando para trás. Seus olhos rubros brilhavam encantadoramente - E até conheci a Liana!

- Liana? O que achou dela? – Priscila perguntou com cautela.

- Hã? Ela... parece legal.

- Já te contaram sobre ela?

Lucy balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Só um pouco de como que ela era comandante da guarda. Digo, ela mesma me disse isso. Ah, e que é espadachim.

Priscila parou um pouco e olhou para os lados.

- E não acha a história dela nem um pouco estranha? – perguntou, franzindo a testa, - Conversei com a Marine na semana passada, e foi ela mesma quem me perguntou o que eu achava "dessa Liana".

- É mesmo? Mas que história?

- Talvez não tenham te contado exatamente porque a Marine ficou bastante chateada com a mulher. Parece que Liana renunciou ao posto e decidiu viajar pelo universo com o marido. Isso foi uns anos antes do sequestro da princesa. Como comandante da guarda real, qualquer um esperaria que ela retornasse assim que a notícia surgisse, não é? – Priscila sorriu. – Não estou querendo que concorde comigo. É só que a Liana não merece realmente muito respeito. É quase uma desertora na minha opinião.

A ruiva piscou algumas vezes.

- Eu nem sabia que ela era casada...

- Quê? Mas isso não é meio óbvio considerando que eles têm filhos?

Um som repentino as assustou. Vinha de trás da Lucy, onde estava uma porta para algum cômodo que deveria estar desocupado. Priscila puxou Lucy apenas alguns instantes antes de essa porta abrir.

- Eu não queria ouvir a conversa... – disse a pessoa que surgia dali.

- Ah, Liana! – Lucy gritou de sobressalto, então curvou-se enfaticamente.

- Está tudo bem. Eu até fico impressionada que haja quem não desconfie de mim. – A mulher de cabelos negros sorriu.

Sim, ela já sabia de como Priscila e Marine pensavam e pouco parecia importar para piorar ainda mais. Sua autoconfiança às vezes até causava inveja na loira. Mas não era tão simples. Priscila realmente achava que aquela história estava mal contada. Por isso, apenas sorriria naquela situação, mas não era justo com a pequena agora a seu lado.

- Eu só estava contando a verdade para Lucy. Mas, como deve ter ouvido, não passou da minha opinião e não da dela, Liana.

- Todos têm direito a pensar como quiser. Não me ofende, afinal, como você mesma disse, não foi mentira. Eu realmente saí de Zefir e só voltei depois que estava tudo em paz, né? Mas minha consciência é livre, pois já paguei o preço por minhas atitudes e porque eu tive minhas razões. – Liana sorriu de volta, tão inabalável como sempre.

Não era de se admirar que tantos gostassem dela. Realmente, Priscila não conseguiria encontrar nenhuma falha além do mistério que envolvia sua ausência da terra natal.

- Eu sinto muito... – Lucy voltou a se curvar de forma estranha.

- Lucy! Já disse a ela que você não teve nada com o que eu penso. Não viu que a Liana não se incomodou?

A morena apenas continuou com o sorriso.

Priscila conteve o impulso de lhe dar um soco. Não eram muitas coisas que eram capazes de tirá-la do sério assim além das bagunças de Mokona.

Rafaga que normalmente era o primeiro a desconfiar de histórias como a dela acreditava cegamente. Caldina apenas seguia o que o namorado achava, sem julgar. O mesmo para Askot, que tanto respeitava o atual comandante da guarda. Clef conhecia Liana fazia tempo, por isso não concordaria com Priscila.

Ao menos, contava com Ferio e Marine. Ainda que houvessem seguido a dica de Liana sobre a tal planta ingrediente para a porção, talvez somente o houvessem feito para provar que a espadachim estava enganada.

Liana continuou a insistir que não lhe importava o que os outros pensavam e já estava para abrir a porta daquele cômodo quando alguém se aproximou do trio.

Priscila, desta vez, realmente ficou surpresa. Não que de alguma forma não o houvesse provocado, mas aquela não era a melhor hora para o reencontro dos dois pombinhos. Mesmo assim, lá estava Lantis, usando suas roupas pretas normais em vez do pomposo uniforme de trabalho.

- Lucy? – perguntou assim que chegou perto o bastante para ser ouvido em seu tom natural.

A guerreira mágica parecia pronta para esconder o rosto no vestido de sua amiga. Priscila tentou também conter em si a emoção daquela cena. Era o pior pano de fundo possível para o casal e ainda assim ela estava quase caindo na gargalhada de tanta alegria pela amiga. Seria bom se todas as histórias de amor fossem tão cinematográficas assim como a dos dois... Bastava aquele reencontro para um correr até o outro e se abraçar.

Na verdade, quem correu foi Mokona que pulou no colo de Lantis, que, desprevenido, apenas deixou que o bicho caísse de novo no chão. Pelo menos, o ataque serviu para fazê-lo mexer-se, aproximando-se ainda mais. Ele chegara tão perto que seu perfume bem ameno invadiu as narinas da loira. Lucy devia estar se derretendo ali do lado, certo?

- Desde quando acordou? – Lantis perguntou enquanto ninguém mais dizia nada.

- Ontem... Não, anteontem! Ou foi ontem? Eu não sabia que estava em Zefir, então não pude ir vê-lo, mas eu também ainda não vi todo mundo, eu fiquei dormindo a maior parte do tempo, então não caminhei muito pelo palácio. Só estou andando agora mesmo que a Priscila chegou. E foi ela quem me disse que ainda está por Zefir.

Priscila conteve o riso pela verborragia redundante não muito típica da menina. E também pela compleição de Lantis. Tinha certeza de que o jovem estava um pouco enrubescido.

- Clef não avisou? – perguntou-lhe a loira.

- Não...

- Meu filho estava um pouco ocupado nos últimos dias e Clef também, deve ter sido isso. – interrompeu Liana, - Eu mesma, ainda não o tinha visto e ia comentar a notícia agora. Bem, acho que nossa reunião familiar vai ter que ser adiada, né? A Lucy não parece se sentir muito à vontade comigo e eu também não iria querer interromper.

Lucy olhou pálida para a mais velha durante todo o tempo.

- Filho? – perguntou, voltando-se para Priscila, como que pedindo socorro.

- Eu não tinha te dito que a Liana é mãe do Lantis? – respondeu a loira com nova pergunta. Tinha certeza de que falara algo assim, afinal era a maior causa de sua desconfiança: por que a mãe não viria ajudar o filho que embarcara em uma missão suicida?

Lucy balançou a cabeça muitas vezes a mais além do necessário. E então parou, voltando a ficar pálida. Parecia perceber a situação ruim a que Priscila inconscientemente dera causa: a mãe do rapaz por quem era apaixonada achava que a quase-nora a odiava. E Liana, ao menos para a ferreira, não era nenhum flor que se cheirasse. De repente, o reencontro apaixonado não era mais tão cor de rosa.

Por isso, silenciosamente, pediu desculpas para a ruiva.

_Continuará..._

Anita, 29/03/2010

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Eu realmente senti falta da Liana enquanto lia Ainda Estarei Esperando, por isso, tive que revivê-la! Aí fui me perguntando qual seria uma situação diferente e cheguei a esta, em que a Liana não é tão amigável com a Lucy e ainda está viva. Se bem que de uma já se deduz a segunda, hehe! _

_Mas pode ser que a relação das duas se resolva. Afinal, não passou de um mal entendido! A Liana é legal, ela entende, né? :D _

_Sei que os leitores de Rayearth são quase zero, se não forem zero. Gosto muito de comentários, como termômetro de como a história está indo, então, entenda que, se você está lendo isto, deve ser o único. Então, sua sugestão realmente pode ser crucial T_T_

_Ademais, quem já me conhece, deve ter notado o quão curto o capítulo foi. Bem, decidi fazer capítulos curtíssimos para esta fic. Vamos ver se isso incentiva as pessoas a terminarem pelo menos o primeiro capítulo, né? Este até saiu compridinho, minha meta era 2500 palavras, e ficou com aproximadamente 3 mil!_

_Agora, agradecimentos à Nemui por me incentivar a escrever esta fic e prometer ser minha leitora, porque é muito deprimente escrever pra ninguém, à Vane por até hoje ainda se lembrar da Liana *_* e a você por, por mais incrível que pareça, estar lendo esta fic!_

_Então, para comentários, sugestões e criticas deixem uma rveiew que eu sempre respondo! E para mais fics, incluindo outras em que eu uso a Liana, chequem meu site Olho Azul, a url está no meu perfil :D _

_Acho que nas próximas notas, se eu lembrar, falarei mais nessa minha querida filhinha, he he! Até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. Apenas Estranho?

**Notas Iniciais**:  
_Esta fic de Rayearth continua de onde o anime deixou, qualquer alteração será feita ao longo da própria narração. A série não é minha e sim da Clamp e a quem mais for. Não ganho dinheiro com isto. Nenhum dinheiro... Há, por ora, uma personagem original chamada Liana criada por mim para outras histórias de Rayearth. Não se preocupem: o que precisam saber dela para esta história estará aqui, só espero manter a essência da personagem! Agora, vamos à continuação! (saiu bem rápido, né!? Não se acostumem XD_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_**  
Do Seu Jeito**

**Capítulo 2 – Apenas Estranho?**

Liana franziu a testa ao perceber o filho ali, desorientado como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Como suspeitava, ninguém ainda havia dado a notícia de que a guerreira mágica ruiva já estava acordada.

Desde que retornara a Zefir, a mãe vinha se preocupando com a carga de trabalho do rapaz, por isso já fazia bastantes dias havia que exigido uma tarde de seu tempo para caminharem pelos arredores do palácio. Sentia que se não o fizesse, Lantis era capaz de desmaiar de estafa. Não que ela mesma não houvesse sido tal qual seu caçula... Talvez, ainda o fosse se realmente recebesse tarefas importantes para executar naquele palácio.

No entanto, a expressão mais engraçada naquela cena fora a da ferreira que abertamente expressava a desconfiança em Liana. A guerreira mágica continuava a olhar para Liana, como que percebendo as semelhanças genéticas entre os dois de cabelos negros e olhos violetas.

Sem saber muito bem como reagir, a espadachim ofereceu um sorriso de reconforto. Tinha consciência de que aquela sua resposta automática sortia o efeito oposto em seus perseguidores, mas não lhe vinha nenhuma outra ideia.

- Então, vocês já se conheceram? – Lantis perguntou, como que salvando todos do clima desagradável.

- A... dona Liana estava no meu quarto quando acordei e cuidou de mim. – Lucy olhava para baixo, devia estar evitando falar demais como fizera momentos antes.

- Por favor, Lucy! Apenas Liana, ou eu realmente me sinto tão velha como o Clef. – Liana realmente se sentia incomodada como "dona" se anexava instantaneamente a seu nome logo que descobriam de quem era mãe.

A ruiva assentiu, com as bochechas ainda mais rubras que o cabelo.

- Vocês devem ter bastante pra conversar, né? – A morena sorriu novamente e puxou Priscila pelo braço. – Então, nos vemos mais tarde, filho!

E foi arrastando a ferreira até saírem do contato visual do emudecido casal.

Bem que Rafaga havia mencionado achar que Lantis e aquela guerreira mágica tinham algo. Ele disse ter ouvido qualquer coisa como uma declaração entre ambos na última vez que se viram, mas não lhe dera certeza. Clef também assegurara ao loiro que não ouvira nada mesmo estando bem ao lado, o mesmo valendo para Ferio, mas Rafaga tinha a teoria de que os dois também pareciam ocupados conversando com as demais meninas do outro mundo.

Bem fizera Liana em haver ficado do lado da guerreira ruiva enquanto esta convalescia. De fato, parecia haver alguma tensão entre esta e seu filho mais novo. Não poderia ser mais alcoviteira do que já fora, então, esperava que Lucy percebesse os esforços que a futura-sogra estava a empenhar e mudasse sua opinião. Liana não ligava para o que ninguém mais pensasse, exceto pelo próprio Lantis e agora a garota com quem ele se importava.

Suspirou, caminhando para longe de Priscila sem mais uma palavra. Já com aquela, não valia a pena o esforço. Apenas torcia para que todos a compreendessem com o tempo.

* * *

Lucy deixou o quarto de sua amiga, quem continuava adormecida. Esperava que a missão de Marine fosse bem sucedida, mas, segundo Clef, a esperança mesmo era de que Anne acordasse a qualquer momento.

Marine havia abrido os olhos uma semana após chegara a Zefir, e Lucy duas semanas. Entretanto, já passava da terceira semana naquela terra e a guerreira mágica dominadora do vento permanecia inconsciente. Pelo menos, estavam no lugar onde bastava acreditar, por isso Lucy não queria perder suas esperanças.

Segurou Mokona firme e decidiu que estava na hora de jantar. Já era bastante tarde, mas nos dias em que Priscila não estava, Lucy sempre acabava comendo sozinha ou em silêncio com Liana. Nunca sabia o que dizer à mais velha e sempre se sentia pior ao lembrar-se de quem ela era mãe. Nas últimas refeições, preferia nem pensar nela, assim não perderia o apetite com lembranças desagradáveis.

Tentara desmentir tudo já inúmeras vezes, ao passo que Liana apenas respondia não poder mudar a opinião de ninguém como quem achasse que as desculpas fossem apenas por educação. Conseguia compreender a desconfiança da espadachim, pois havia inclusive ouvido alguns soldados falando mal pelas costas dela. Aparentemente, eles a conheceram de quando ainda era a comandante e também consideravam seu sumiço uma traição.

Lucy não entendia os dois pesos e as duas medidas. Apesar de Lantis não parecer ser idolatrado por ninguém, não ouvira uma só pessoa falar mal. Com essa dúvida, indagara Priscila sob sua opinião e esta lhe respondera que conseguia entender o rapaz: ele era jovem e não se sentira maduro o suficiente para escolher entre o irmão e o mestre. Mesmo franzindo a testa nessa hora, a guerreira mágica optou por permanecer calada. Sabia que Lantis apenas não concordava com nenhum dos lados, mas achava que uma mudança como a que então almejava fosse impossível.

Uma vez também, encontrou Liana após um jantar e decidiu falar com ela sobre outro assunto: seu filho primogênito, Zagato. No entanto, a mais velha apenas sorriu dizendo que estava tudo bem e até pediu desculpas pelos problemas que Zagato lhe havia causado. Lucy simplesmente não conseguia acertar sua relação com Liana, constantemente sentindo-se como se qualquer esforço fizesse o efeito oposto.

Adentrou a sala de refeições usada apenas por pessoas seletas. Ali, as guerreiras mágicas podiam escolher pratos prontos para comer e eles apareciam como que por mágica. Preferiu nunca interrogar ninguém sobre o que era aquilo, certas coisas preferia apenas aceitar. Principalmente se fossem tão gostosas como as comidas zefirianas.

Sorrindo, falou a um quadro o nome do prato entre os oferecidos naquele dia e em poucos segundos já pôde sair com e mais uma bebida gasosa cujo sabor lembrava uva com framboesa. Já conseguia imaginar o sabor da comida quando seus olhos se encontraram de frente com os de Liana.

Considerou se deveria sentar afastada ou não. Afinal, já havia sido vista e ignorá-la seria apenas dar mais linha para a desconfiança. Lucy, então, prosseguiu com o que sempre fazia quando via Liana antes de se sentar e tomou o assento à frente do da mulher.

- Olá... – cumprimentou, organizando os talheres e o copo na bandeja.

- Oi, Lucy! Como vai?

- Bem. E a senhora?

- Já pedi que me tratasse por "você", né? Mas eu vou bem!

As duas se sorriram ao mesmo tempo e um silêncio seguiu isso. Desta vez, porém, ele foi quebrado com os sons de uma nova pessoa tomando lugar naquela mesa logo ao lado da morena.

- Ah, Lantis! – Lucy não conseguia não corar. Era a quarta vez que o via desde o desastre do reencontro.

Desastre porque ela não conseguira dizer nada após ficar repentinamente a sós com a pessoa que mais queria ver naquele lugar. Então, dissera apenas que iria voltar a seu quarto e Lantis oferecera-se para acompanhá-la. Haviam se despedido assim que chegaram ao destino e não mais trocaram palavras.

O rapaz começou a arrumar sua comida, enquanto a mãe lhe falava sobre alguns papéis do trabalho. Aparentemente, ela o estava ajudando a separar quais precisavam de atenção com maior urgência.

- E você já despachou aquela segunda pilha que fiz? – perguntou Liana, já quase terminando o conteúdo de seu prato.

- Preciso ler antes, farei assim que terminar a primeira... – Lantis comia devagar e exibia um rosto cansado.

Lucy imaginou quantas pilhas haveria ao todo.

- Meu filho agora está cuidando dos pedidos de ajuda das vilas, - explicou a espadachim, sem esconder o orgulho no rosto.

- Muitos ainda não recuperaram suas atividades econômicas e, por isso, precisam de auxílio do palácio, - complementou o outro, - Por exemplo, muitas vilas perderam seus homens para o exército, então essas tarefas estão vazias.

- Para o exército? – A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É o famoso patriotismo, né? – Liana sorriu. – Eles querem fazer algo pelo planeta e acabam se esquecendo dos próprios filhos. Não que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa. Normalmente, se o dever me chamasse, eu me esqueceria até de pôr alguma roupa! Mas também não significa que eu aprove esse comportamento... – Então, voltou-se para o filho: - Precisa mesmo ler aquilo tudo? Pensei que era exatamente para se poupar que pediu a minha ajuda. E aquela segunda pilha está cheia de mãe querendo saber se o filho está no exército. Eu tinha te comentado desses casos, né?

Lantis assentiu vagarosamente, enquanto punha um pouco mais de comida na boca.

- Ainda assim, preciso ter certeza dos fundamentos. Procurar uma pessoa no meio de tantos homens é custoso e se ele está lá é por vontade própria. Há coisas mais importantes, como os ataques de monstros que vêm sido noticiados ao norte.

- Por isso eu as pus na segunda pilha. Só quero dizer que você não precisa ler a primeira. Já escrevi todos os resumos nas folhas que pus acima e fiz rascunhos para as estatísticas. Basta você assinar e escrever se aceita ou nega ajuda.

- Só estou lendo, mãe. Preciso saber um pouco do que o povo está pedindo para pensar em soluções coletivas e não apenas pontuais.

A mulher mais velha suspirou. Já havia terminado tanto a comida como a bebida. Então, seus olhos violeta pousaram em Lucy, e lhe sorriu:

- Parece que até meu filho não confia muito em mim, né?

- Tenho certeza de que não é verdade! – A ruiva decidiu intervir. – O Lantis não é do tipo de pensar mal das pessoas só por um erro.

Pensava em Águia ao dizer aquilo. Lantis nunca havia chamado o comandante de Autozam de traidor ainda que este houvesse usado as informações que lhe confidenciara quando amigos para invadir Zefir. Com base nisso, Lucy sabia que aquilo não era do feitio do moço à sua frente.

- Preciso ir. – Liana pareceu ignorá-la e apenas levantou-se para ir embora.

Lantis fez o mesmo logo em seguida, oferecendo para levar a mãe a seu quarto, mas foi rejeitado. A mulher saiu em seguida.

- Ela... parece estar muito triste. – Lucy olhou para baixo.

- Minha mãe sempre foi idolatrada por todos. Não deve ser fácil encontrar adversidade pela primeira vez na vida. – Então, fixou seus olhos na guerreira mágica, parecendo notar que esta também já terminara sua janta. – Eu a acompanho até seu quarto.

Lucy não conseguia rejeitar, então, seguiu-o com um rubor permanente no rosto enquanto olhava para os próprios pés. O moço caminhava a passos lentos demais, por isso, teriam que conversar para não ouvirem aquele silêncio desagradável. No entanto, não sabia o que dizer. Sua cabeça estava focada em como Liana e ela não conseguiam se entender.

Considerou perguntar a Lantis o que sua mãe pensava, mas ponderou novamente e desistiu da ideia. Não tinha como indagar algo assim sem se fazer passar por mais uma situação vexatória. Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos algumas vezes, levantando o olhar para aquele que a acompanhava, mas não conseguia formar nenhuma palavra.

Em pensar que em seu mundo desejara tanto estar a sós com ele... Tudo estava sendo um fracasso, mas sabia que nada melhoraria se não conseguisse consertar o problema surgido desde aquele dia com Liana. Até então, tudo estivera bem entre as duas, certo? Não conversavam como grandes amigas, mas não havia nenhum clima pesado quando ficavam juntas na mesma sala.

Pensando em clima pesado, fazia já alguns minutos que seu peito estava apertado. Olhou ao redor. Estavam Lantis e ela em uma parte mais larga do corredor, isto era já a uns minutos de seu quarto. Nenhum guarda estava à vista, causando a sensação de que não havia mais ninguém no mundo. O silêncio era sepulcral, esta era a melhor palavra para descrever como o incômodo crescera. Mas a situação com Liana ou mesmo com Lantis não mais pareciam ser as causas.

O moço parou no meio do caminho, escondendo o rosto:

- Talvez, minha mãe tenha razão, - disse para surpresa de sua acompanhante, - Eu realmente acho tudo muito estranho. Ela não apenas sumiu com meu pai, como retornou sem ele.

- Seu pai? – Priscilla não o mencionara em sua lista de desconfianças.

- Parece que ele está ocupado em algum planeta. Só que eu nunca consigo contato, a não ser que o faça através de minha mãe. Ela tem razão quando diz que até o próprio filho não confia nela.

Lucy mordeu o lábio inferior. Não esperava palavras tão sinceras e, ao mesmo tempo, desesperadas. Sequer tinha resposta. Pensando assim, ela mesma conjeturava sobre Liana? Lembrou-se da moça que sempre sorria e confessava achar que ela escondia algo, mas não o bastante para que não merecesse confiança, certo?

Foi nesse mesmo momento que ouviu um assobio, como se um carro ou um avião passasse bem à sua frente. Todavia, o deslocamento do ar a fez crer que o objeto vinha bem a seu encontro. Abaixou-se como pôde e viu que Lantis fizera o mesmo, jogando-se no chão, ao mesmo tempo que puxava as pernas de Lucy para que, com a queda, a menina ficasse ainda mais embaixo. De fato, não fosse isso o objeto desconhecido talvez passasse raspando por sua cabeça.

Suspirou para soltar o fôlego que prendera com o susto.

-LUCY! – O moço gritou, jogando todo seu corpo em cima do da moça, forçando com que se deitassem no chão.

Com isso, ela percebeu que o objeto, uma bola negra do diâmetro de uma criança ou maior, voltara a passar mais baixa e mais rápida. Foi por pouco que os atingiu, mesmo com o reflexo rápido de seu protetor.

Lantis levantou-se logo em seguida, começando uma perseguição à esfera. Lucy tentou acompanhar, mas o rapaz parou no meio do caminho. Havia perdido o objeto de vista. Arfando, voltou-se para a moça:

- Você está bem?

- Sim... – Lucy virou os olhos para o chão. – Mas por minha culpa...

Lantis franziu a testa. Não parecia compreender sua atitude até ela estender a mão, apontando seu ombro. Na parte de trás, que ficara exposta ao ataque, uma mancha de sangue crescia lentamente.

- Você se machucou por minha culpa... E a Anne não está acordada para te curar. – Fez menção de tocar, mas logo escondeu a mão direita que erguera.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Mas preciso falar com Clef imediatamente. Mesmo na crise que tivemos naquela vez, nada assim invadiu o palácio do nada!

Lucy aquiesceu:

- Eu vou junto.

Aguardou que Lantis dissesse algo como aquela não ser sua luta, como tanto ouvira em sua segunda visita, mas o jovem apenas assentiu em retorno.

* * *

Anne havia acabado de acordar e sentira que apenas havia ido para a cama à noite e agora o dia seguinte começara. Mas não era mais isso. Agora estava em Zefir e Marine falava palavras demais para sua mente semidesperta processar. Considerou pedir que repetisse mais devagar, mas percebeu que a amiga só estava desabafando sua preocupação.

A loira nunca aceitou que causasse problemas aos outros, por essa razão, decidiu dizer novamente que estava bem, que não sentia nada estranho consigo, exceto cansaço. Havia mesmo dormido por quase um mês? Apenas se lembrava de estar estudando em seu quarto após voltar do colégio. Começara a se sentir tonta e... Sonhara. Agora, estava um mês depois e em outro mundo?

Contudo, estava feliz por voltar. E pela tal planta de que sua amiga de cabelos azuis falava haver sido tão eficaz. Um remédio recomendado por alguém, cujo nome Anne estava tonta demais para captar.

Zefir... O que as guerreiras mágicas estariam fazendo ali? Sentia que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa. Havia sonhado, tinha certeza de que sonhara. Então, por que não conseguia...? Esforçava-se, mas não conseguia recordar-se de nenhum detalhe sequer. Do sonho, restaram apenas alguns calafrios que lhe arrepiavam os braços. Mas devia ser porque ficara inconsciente por tanto tempo.

Não era nada demais. Enfim, a paz reinava em Zefir.

Continuará...

Anita, 31/03/2010

**Notas da Autora:**  
_Mais um capítulo terminado e só pra constar: a fic continua sem título! Hehehe, preciso inventar logo algo... Enquanto isso, o que estão achando? Este capítulo saiu do controle. A cena do ataque não era para ter sido tão longa! Achei que conseguiria escrevê-la de forma mais dinâmica... Então a cena da Anne acordando acabou por ser a última e ter menos conteúdo do que eu previa. _

_De qualquer forma, a história está começando a tomar forma! Acho que já posso dizer que saímos da introdução, mas é estranho pensar que já seja o meio, hehehe. E acho que a Liana não anda se dando muito bem, né? Tadinha XD Pelo menos ela estava certa sobre a tal planta para acordar a Anne! Parece que funcionou._

_Agradecimentos à Nemui-senpai por me apoiar nesta nova empreitada, porque escrever fic é sim uma aposta de que você vai terminar e de que o trabalho te compensará o esforço XD E ainda agradeço a ela pela priemira review desta fic *_* E por falar review, agradecimentos cheios de lágrimas ao Hyoga (você ainda quer ser o Lantis? XD), à Akane Fuu (aí está a Anne, falta o Ferio, que aparece no próximo capítulo!) e ao Felipe (enfim, a Marine apareceu de alguma forma, ams garanto que ela está mais presente no próximo capítulo!) pelas reviews tão fofas! Muito obrigada! Eu não esperava tantos leitores assimd e Rayearth, é sério! (Apesar de um ou outro eu meio que forcei a ler, mas ainda assim as reviews são fofas, isso é inegável, está bem claro nos autos! :p Preciso largar Phoenix Wright ¬¬)  
_

_Então, comentários, sugestões, críticas e etcs podem ser enviados por review (review! Review!)__ e para mais fics minhas vocês podem visitar meu site Olho Azul (a url está no meu perfil).  
_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. Fazendo Planos

**Notas Iniciais:**  
_Aqui estamos de volta, apesar dos 8 ou 9 dias de atraso com relação à minha data prevista pro lançamento. Que vergonha... De qualquer forma, como todos já sabem, esta fic de Rayearth continua de onde o anime deixou, qualquer alteração será feita ao longo da própria narração. A série não é minha e sim da Clamp e a quem mais for. Não ganho dinheiro com isto. Nenhum dinheiro... Há, por ora, uma personagem original chamada Liana criada por mim para outras histórias de Rayearth. Não se preocupem: o que precisam saber dela para esta história estará aqui, só espero manter a essência da personagem! Em outras palavras, esta não é uma continuação de E Se Eu Te Deixar Ir, Encontro entre Guerreiros, Ainda Estarei Esperando, Vivos em Seu Coração que Não Bate ou Fic Ainda e Para Todo Sempre Sem Nenhum Título, etc. Mas se realmente gostarem dela, já têm aí uma pista de onde encontrá-la *_* Agora, vamos à continuação! _

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_**  
Do Seu Jeito**

**Capítulo 3 – Fazendo Planos**

Liana continuou a vagar pelos corredores até conseguir ver o filho. Suspeitava que Lantis estivesse dormindo, mas não tinha acesso a seu quarto para se certificar. Restava-lhe, então, apenas torcer para encontrá-lo logo.

Havia falado demais dois dias antes durante o jantar quando o acusara de suspeitar da própria mãe. Não precisava tê-lo feito e muito menos daquela forma. Procurara evitá-lo no dia seguinte e quando reunira a coragem de lhe pedir desculpas, não conseguira encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. Era por isso que começava a ficar preocupada.

Optou por ir falar com Clef. Mudou a direção de seus passos até o salão mais importante. Foi no meio desse trajeto que se encontrou com uma das guerreiras mágicas.

- Oh, achava que havia viajado, - disse-lhe, cumprimentando-a. Tinha a consciência de não agradar aquela jovem de longos cabelos azuis, por isso não se tratava do melhor evento que lhe poderia ocorrer naquela manhã.

- Voltei quando estava amanhecendo. Estava te procurando para agradecer a dica.

Dica? Estaria falando da planta que lhe recomendara? Liana havia ouvido daquela propriedade de seu marido Zubo bastantes anos antes, então, ficou surpresa por haver dado não só o nome certo como se tratar da planta certa. Sua memória nem sempre era tão boa.

- Quer dizer que sua amiga acordou?

- Sim! – Marine sorriu. – E ela me parece bem. Só tá se sentindo cansada, então deve ficar o tempo todo dormindo, né?

- É, com a Lucy aconteceu o mesmo.

- Não sei se já confio totalmente em você, mas fico muito grata. – A guerreira mágica estendeu a mão pálida com dedos compridos.

Liana a aceitou, sorrindo com o alívio que aquela situação lhe causava. Sentia como se houvesse ganhado uma aliada apesar da primeira parte da frase que lhe fora dita.

- Marine, você teria visto meu filho por aí?

- Lantis? Hmm... – Levou seus dedos até o queixo e passou a procurar pela mente. – Olha, eu revirei o palácio atrás da Lucy para ver como estava, então, não estava prestando atenção em coisas altas, sabe como é. Mas, né... É difícil ignorar aquela coisa enorme. Tava imaginando quem seria mais alto, Lantis ou Rafaga.

- Quer dizer que não o viu?

- Não mesmo. Eu ter falado da Lucy parece aleatório, mas é que parece que a última vez que Clef a viu, ela tava com o Lantis. Por isso se você o vir, poderia ver se ele sabe da Lucy?

- Sim, claro.

Despediram-se amigavelmente.

Liana sabia que Marine havia partido em busca da planta que poderia despertar sua amiga junto de Askot e Ferio. Este era um dos que também lhe viravam o olho. Seria demais esperar que isso houvesse mudado?

Não que se importasse muito. Por mais alegrias que lhe trouxessem novos aliados, não mudava a causa daquela caçada a seu filho: ela exagerara durante aquele jantar, mas ele de fato não lhe estava mostrando nenhuma confiança.

Podia culpar excesso de zelo pelo trabalho e assim queria acreditar, mas, no fundo, Liana também sabia que não era simplesmente isso. Principalmente, se unisse o fato de Lantis fazer questão de conferir as anotações da mãe com as vezes em que ele a indagara sobre a situação de Zubo.

Enquanto assim pensava, por fim, avistou-o usando seu traje formal de trabalho.

- Lantis! – chamou-lhe.

Era uma roupa exagerada demais, como se pronta para qualquer evento oficial, mas fora o uniforme exigido por Clef, com medo de a nova administração não impor o mesmo respeito no povo que o pilar. E o pequeno sábio estava definitivamente certo. Até Liana ainda gaguejava um pouco sempre que via o próprio filho.

- Olá, mãe. - Lantis aproximou-se com alguma cerimônia.

- Estava preocupada porque não o vi ontem. Você nem foi trabalhar, né? Está tudo bem?

Percebeu seus olhos violeta mudarem um pouco o foco antes da resposta, por isso, sabia que ouviria uma mentira.

- Decidi descansar.

- Estava doente? – Resistiu à tentação de tocar-lhe a testa.

- Não se preocupe.

- Ah, você viu a Lucy por aí?

- Lucy? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Parece que a amiga dela acordou, e a Marine a estava procurando.

- Não a vejo desde anteontem.

Liana ficou em dúvida se a última afirmação seria verdadeira, mas decidiu ignorar a sensação. Não era como se seu filho fosse partilhar uma eventual conquista amorosa, percebeu com alguma melancolia.

- Eu darei o recado, caso a encontre - continuou Lantis, provavelmente incomodado com o silêncio que seguia.

- Obrigada, querido. – Era para Liana estar se desculpando, mas não conseguia reunir a coragem. E não sabia por que de sua boca começavam a pular palavras opostas à sua intenção inicial. – Já assinou aqueles pedidos?

- Os das pilhas de urgência? Irei fazê-lo agora. Concordarei com o que a senhora houver concordado e apenas revisarei os que a senhora havia achado que não procediam.

A mulher não sabia se devia se sentir satisfeita. Não, certamente não se sentia. Preferia um pronunciamento mais sincero como o que Marine acabara de lhe fazer: "_Não sei se já confio totalmente em você, mas fico muito grata_," lhe soava muito melhor do que o tom de quem cedia, usado por seu filho.

- Irá me acompanhar no dia de hoje? – perguntou Lantis, já se voltando em direção a sua sala.

- Claro! – Liana sorriu. Era o melhor que podia fazer, era sua arma para afastar da mente as situações ruins antes que lhe atingissem.

* * *

Marine havia, por fim, encontrado Lucy após caçá-la por todos os pontos do palácio. A mesma vibrou com a notícia de que Anne estava bem, por isso, seguiram as duas para o quarto da mesma assim que acabaram o almoço levando-lhe um prato pronto.

Anne parecia haver acabado de acordar e tomar um banho.

- Nossa, você parece bem! – declarou Lucy, tomando uma das cadeiras.

Marine seguiu à pequena mesa e começou a arrumar a bandeja de comida, repetindo as mesmas palavras da ruiva.

- Sim, estou me sentindo ótima! Foi bom ter dormido.

- Eu fiquei uns bons dias ainda me sentindo um pouco quebrada... – comentou a de cabelos azuis, já indo até a cama onde Anne havia se sentado e pondo a bandeja com o prato de comida, a bebida que estava um pouco viscosa naquele dia e com ainda mais sabor e um doce de sobremesa.

Lucy assentiu.

Tinha a sensação de que ainda estava com algum sono atrasado, mas devia ser pelos eventos de dois dias antes e não por haver ficado inconsciente por tanto tempo. Olhou para as amigas e mordeu os lábios algumas vezes observando Anne comer.

- Algum problema? – Esta lhe perguntou, franzindo a testa.

A ruiva negou enfaticamente.

- Sabe, quando a Lucy fica assim, a gente simplesmente tem certeza de que algo aconteceu. – Marine, que estava sentada bem ao lado, estendeu sua mão até a da amiga e apertou gentilmente. – Sabe que estaremos bem aqui quando precisar de ajuda. Principalmente, se for com certo rapaz muito alto de cabelos escuros.

Lucy ficou vermelha. O pior era que o assunto, de fato, relacionava-se a Lantis. Só não era da forma implicada por Marine.

Anne deu uma risada sonora da expressão que devia parecer óbvia da amiga, apesar de ela só estar sendo acusada do crime errado.

Lucy lembrou-se do encontro com Clef logo após o ataque da noite antes da passada. Este pediu que tanto Lantis quanto ela não comentassem aos outros para não alarmá-los. Poderia ser apenas um fenômeno passageiro e o importante era que todos estavam bem. A ruiva ainda tentou mencionar que Lantis havia se ferido, mas o moço lhe olhou como quem gritasse para ficar quieta.

Todo aquele segredo não lhe estava fazendo bem.

Ao saírem do salão de Clef, Lucy insistiu para acompanhar Lantis até seu quarto a fim de auxiliá-lo a fazer os curativos no lugar que seria difícil para o rapaz alcançar. Para sua surpresa, ele concordou, já agradecendo.

Ao terminar de limpar o local da ferida, ela colocou uns panos com uma fita de forma bem parecida com os curativos de seu mundo tal qual faria a seus irmãos quando eles se machucavam durante o treinamento do_ dojo_ da familiar ou em alguma briga da escola. Exceto que Lantis não era seu irmão.

Fora difícil não encarar quando ele lentamente tirou a camisa negra que usava de forma a não machucar-se mais. Ou a proximidade que a pele de ambos se encontrava durante o tratamento. Por sorte, o moço ficara de costas o tempo todo e apenas vestiu outra blusa, esta bege.

Haviam conversado um pouco sobre o fenômeno e Lucy achava que havia confirmado se realmente não deviam alertar os amigos, e Lantis dissera que, contanto que aquilo não ocorresse novamente, era melhor seguir o conselho de seu mestre. Ainda assim, a guerreira mágica teve a sensação de vê-lo hesitar um pouco no que declarava.

- Lucy! Para de pensar no Lantis e responda à Anne logo! – brigou Marine, entre risos.

A ruiva despertou de suas lembranças com o rosto mais que vermelho:

- Eu não estava... - Mas não podia mentir, pois, de alguma forma, estava mesmo pensando no rapaz. – O que perguntaram?

- É que eu sonhei algo estranho nesse tempo que fiquei desacordada... – disse Anne, olhando para seu prato já vazio, mas sem tocar sua sobremesa.

- Exceto que ela não lembra o que era - continuou a outra guerreira mágica, olhando pensativa para o teto.

- Eu não tive sonho nenhum - disse Lucy com bastante certeza.

- Pois é, por mais que me esforce, tenho certeza de que fiquei esse tempo todo sem nenhum resquício de consciência, sabe? – Marine fez bico.

- Mas a Anne realmente acordou diferente, né? Terá sido por causa dessa planta que a Liana aconselhou?

- Estava pensando nisso! Toda a recuperação dela está diferente. Só pode ser por culpa da planta. Então, o sonho também pode ter sido alguma alucinação que essa planta maluca causou, né?

Não era exatamente o que Lucy queria dizer, mas aquela era mesmo a maior possibilidade. Franziu um pouco o sobrecenho e aquiesceu.

Naquele mesmo momento, alguém bateu à porta e entrou. Era Ferio com um monte de flores coloridas:

- Vim visitar minha princesa de novo! – disse, sorrindo.

Fazia anos que Lucy não o encontrava, mas ele continuava o mesmo de sempre usando roupas galantes, mas ainda com a cara do moleque no meio da floresta que conheceram na primeira visita àquele mundo.

- Oh, Lucy! – Ele pareceu percebê-la, após depositar o buquê improvisado nos braços de uma Anne bastante ruborizada. Eles já deviam ter visto antes. – Como vai tudo por aí?

- Tudo bem. – Era estranho estar tão consciente de que mentia e a questão com Liana não era mais nenhum fonte de preocupação.

- A gente bem que podia fazer alguma coisa legal quando a Anne estiver restabelecida, né? – sugeriu o moço.

Lucy concordou imediatamente. Tudo para tirar de seu peito a sensação ruim que começava a montar morada ali.

- Então, temos que chamar logo o Lantis, né!? – Marine começou a puxar o braço da amiga repentinamente, indo já em direção à porta.

- O quê? Lantis? – Lucy olhou para os dois outros, implorando por ajuda. – Ferio só chamou a gente, Marine!

- Ele nunca especificou e tenho certeza de que aprova a inclusão, né?

- Sem problemas, o Lantis é legal! – disse o rapaz, parecendo segurar muito mal a risada.

Marine e Lucy passaram pela porta. A de cabelos azuis acenou em despedida para Ferio e Anne e prosseguiu a arrastar a ruiva.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Esta se sentia um pouco aliviada ao constatar que seguiam em direção oposta ao do quarto do rapaz.

- Ora, para o escritório dele, né? É onde sempre podemos encontrá-lo. – Marine lhe piscou os olhos, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

- Não sei de onde tirou que há algo entre nós. Vai apenas atrapalhá-lo, e o Lantis é bem ocupado recebendo todos aqueles pedidos de ajuda.

- Nossa, já até sabe como é o trabalho namorado! Aposto que a Anne vai voltar pra Tóquio sem fazer ideia se o Ferio sequer trabalha. Bem ela e toda Zefir!– E gargalhou, ainda puxando a amiga.

- Foi a Liana quem me disse, e isso não muda nada.

- E já se dá bem com a sogra, é? Confesso que a achei esquisitinha e, depois do que Ferio e Priscila me contaram, decidi que não gostava daquela mulher. Mas não posso negar que ela foi a única a levantar alguma mão para ajudar a Anne e até ofereceu nos acompanhar na busca pela tal planta milagrosa!

Lucy assentiu. Gostava de Liana, apesar do mal entendido que houve, ainda sentia-se feliz sempre que estava com a mãe do Lantis.

- Mas ela não é minha sogra! Marine, não tem nada a ver.

- Tarde demais para correções, Lucy! – As gargalhadas haviam se tornado mais fortes.

- Divirta-se à vontade comigo, apenas não perturbe o Lantis.

- Mas, sério. Depois de toda aquela declaração na nossa partida, não tem como vocês ainda não terem se acertado, né? Não é hora de alguém dar um empurrão?

- Marine!

- Todo mundo ouviu. Uns mais claramente que os outros, claro, mas ouvimos, sim! Cara, Lucy, ele disse que também g-o-s-t-a de você!

- Ele só disse "eu também".

- Licença, mas ele disse isso quando você disse que gostava dele. Acho que quer dizer o bastante, né?

Lucy balançou a cabeça:

- Há chances de ele também gostar dele mesmo, né?

- LUCY! – Marine parou de repente, causando uma colisão entre ambas. – Não vou nem argumentar! Fala sério...

- E isso foi há bastante tempo. Há três anos pelo menos.

- Por isso, a dona aqui tem agir logo! Eu já andei sondando. Tanto o Ferio quanto o Askot me deixaram bem claro que as únicas mulheres com quem o Lantis anda são as que trabalham com ele, a mãe e as que às vezes conseguem audiência para esclarecer seus pedidos. – Marine pausou, levando os dedos ao queixo. – Até que são bastantes, né...? Mas parece que as duas lá que o servem são comprometidas já.

- É mesmo?

- Eu sabia! Você está sim interessada! Vamos correr logo até o cara e falar com ele! Inventa algo... Que tal... estamos lá para anunciar que Anne acordou. Perfeito, né?

Lucy aquiesceu ainda hesitante.

Realmente, queria ver Lantis, o que não o conseguira desde aquela noite. Não tivera coragem de ir até sua sala ou mesmo de perguntar às outras pessoas, mas pelo que ouvira, Liana também o procurara e não conseguia encontrá-lo. Por isso, a guerreira mágica não podia evitar preocupar-se com o moço.

Marine pegou de novo seu pulso e voltou a puxá-la. No entanto, Caldina e Askot surgiram logo à frente:

- Precisamos de ajuda! – gritou a dançarina originária de Chizeta, - Askot e eu estamos fazendo um evento para as crianças das vilas próximas e o soldado que ia nos ajudar ensinando uns movimentos de espada foi convocado para uma missão hoje de manhã! Vou matar o Rafaga hoje à noite. Ele vai ver um castigo bem interessante por me aprontar essa...

- E o que nós podemos fazer? – perguntou Marine, parecendo fazer careta.

- Oras, vocês duas sabem usar a espada, né? – A mulher disse, apertando as bochechas da amiga de Lucy.

- Não perto de um montão de pirralhos! – respondeu Marine.

- Eu posso ir - interrompeu Lucy - Se puder ser útil, posso ajudar! Também gostaria de assistir ao evento!

- Você seria confundida com a plateia! – Marine passou a mão em sua cabeça. – E não íamos fazer algo importante? Vá em frente que eu resolvo isso da Caldina. – Suspirou e mostrou a expressão de quem estava pronta para um grande sacrifício.

- Viu, Askot!? A Marine que vai nos ajudar!

O rapaz alto, aquém Lucy estava vendo pela primeira vez em muito tempo, assentiu virando a cara para outro lado.

- Vamos logo, pois Lucy e eu temos uns negócios a resolver urgentemente! Vá sem mim que já te alcanço, Lucy! – E Marine sumiu com os demais.

Lucy encarou o resto do corredor por que estavam seguindo antes da interrupção e sentiu-se feliz por não fazer ideia de onde ficava a sala em que Lantis trabalhava. Era só andar bem devagar e tentar não ver nenhum soldado a quem pudesse perguntar pelo escritório que ainda poderia usar aquela desculpa quando visse Marine novamente.

Seguiu em frente. Devia estar feliz por, de fato, não haver visto ninguém, mas um mau pressentimento invadiu seu peito acompanhado de uma lembrança: também já houvera outra hora em que em nenhum canto dos corredores podia ver um soldado em seu posto usual.

E o pressentimento não falhara. Só que desta vez, ela só ouviu o zumbido metálico do ar sendo cortado pela velocidade daquela bola negra quando ela já passara por cima de sua cabeça e fazia a volta. Lucy encostou-se ao máximo contra o chão gelado e fechou seus olhos.

Tudo o que se lembrava depois foram dos gritos de Liana, tentando se certificar de que a guerreira mágica estava bem após aquele ataque. As mãos de Lucy tremiam e seu coração batia tanto que parecia sair de seu peito e tocar o piso. Maravilhava-se com o fato de estar viva e ilesa após mais um ataque do inexplicável fenômeno.

Continuará...

**_Anita_**, 02/04/2010

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Mais um capítulo! Yaaaay! Bem, nem foi uma conquista tão grandiosa assim, né? São realmente capítulos menores e eu já tenho quase tudo planejado desta história, mas mesmo assim, escrever é algo bem difícil, principalmente quando o Miles Edgeworth fica sussurrando meu nome para eu ir jogar mais Phoenix Wright. Ô vício!_

_Este capítulo começou mal e aí decidi dar uma descontraída! Pena que a cena feliz não terminou tão feliz assim com novo ataque do Gantz- digo, da esfera negra flutuante. Na verdade é um Angel! *lol* Certo, chega de referências idiotas, mas eu realmente imagino essa esfera como uma mistura entre o Gantz e um dos Angels de Evangelion._

_Agora, o que a Liana fazia ali bem naquele momento? De certa forma, é a segunda vez que ela está envolvida né? Na primeira os dois tinham acabado de falar com ela! Vocês já tinham reparado nisso? Pois é, nem eu XD Será que descobriremos mais no próximo capítulo? O.O Nah, duvido muito!_

_E meus agradecimentos vão para *música de suspense*, bem, não para muitos considerando a situação, né? *inserir reclamações de como ninguém mais quer saber de Rayearth, reclamar de como Naruto e popular e fingir que as pessoas que gostam de Naruto/Bleach/anime que estiver na moda são as mesmas que leriam estas fics água-com-açúcar* De qualquer foooorma, muito obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui e que não se esqueceram de que a fic existia apesar da minha demora em publicar o capítulo novo! Yaaaay! Eu quase sempre fico pra chorar de emoção cada vez que leio um comentário, porque só com leitores esta história realmente pode existir fora da minha cabeça. Não adianta ser só eu sozinha._

_Não que eu tenha agradecido a alguém, mas, além de você, também muuuuuuitos agradecimentos à Vane pelo feedback! Aí está o Ferio! Falta o resto dos seus pedidos, mas esses devem demorar ainda um pouco ^^; E ao Felipe também! Apesar de não ter havido nada Liana e Lucy neste capítulo, mas aí está a Marine com todo seu esplendor *_* Além do mais, à Nemui e à Akane Fuu e a tantos mais que ainda serão obrigados a ler isto aqui, ho ho ho!_

_E vocês já sabem, sugestões, críticas e sugestões devem ser enviados ao meu e-mail ou por review e para ler mais fics minhas visitem meu site Olho Azul, a url está aqui no meu perfil!  
_

_Nossa, é tão bom escrever notas! Fazia tempo que não escrevia tantas com tanta frequência. Exceto por Janeiro quando eu tentei o NaNo com aquela original inspirada em Mortal Kombat o.O_

_Mas chega, agora posso aproveitar meu prêmio por mais um capítulo: irei inocentar o Miles em Phoenix Wright. Meu amooooor, espera que já to chegando. Não choooore!_


	4. Proteção

**Notas Iniciais:**  
_Rayearth não é criação minha e sim da Clamp e de quem mais for. Não ganho dinheiro com isto. Nenhum dinheiro... Há, por ora, uma personagem original chamada Liana criada por mim para outras histórias de Rayearth. Não se preocupem: o que precisam saber dela para esta história estará aqui, só espero manter a essência da personagem! Em outras palavras, esta não é uma continuação de qualquer outra fic em que ela participe de alguma forma. Mas se realmente gostaram da Lianinha, são encorajados a lerem, não tem nenhum spoiler lá xD Agora, hora da continuação! _

_

* * *

  
_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_**  
Do Seu Jeito**

**Capítulo 4 – Proteção**

Marine estava cansada de todas aquelas crianças que a cercaram durante a aula que Caldina e Askot haviam inventado. Ela louvava a boa intenção da dupla, mas seus nervos não estavam com humor para sopesar pontos positivos e negativos.

Com a mão na cabeça, andou pesado em direção aonde deixara Lucy momentos antes da hora inteira de tortura. Não imaginava que sua amiga houvesse ficado parada lá, mas tinha certeza de que não iria correndo completar a missão que lhe incumbira, por essa razão, as chances eram de a ruiva ainda estar por perto.

Todavia, antes mesmo de alcançar seu destino, Mokona pulou no seu rosto gritando estridente. Um dia, ela ainda iria dissecar aquele alienígena histérico, ah se ia! Pegou sua pele fofa cuidadosamente para fincar suas unhas ao máximo e jogou-o contra o chão.

- Está querendo me matar sufocada!? – gritou, resistindo ao impulso de pular ela mesma sobre ele.

Nesse momento, Mokona começou a pular, como que apontando alguma direção. Deveria encontrar Lucy logo, só ela conseguia decifrar aquela coisa... Pelo menos, aquele sinal era fácil, queria que o seguisse e seu tom era de urgência.

Marine já vira aquele bichinho branco fazer coisas incríveis, não conseguia entender por que ele não tirava um dicionário "Pu - Língua de pessoas normais" daquela jóia. Definitivamente, teria evitado vários problemas.

Correu, começando a achar que não passava de brincadeira, não fosse por os "pu"s se tornarem cada vez mais urgentes e que a direção a que estava sendo guiada ser com toda certeza a do salão de Guru Clef. Confirmou-o sem qualquer surpresa quando viu as enormes portas que Mokona abriu com os poderes de sua jóia.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou Marine ao encarar a estranha cena.

Clef, Lantis, Lucy e Liana se encontravam em uma roda como que no meio de uma reunião secreta. Em situações assim, havendo Marine invadido o recinto daquela forma, alguém estaria no meio de seu discurso ou coisa parecida, mas todos pareciam inertes. Fazia quanto tempo que o silêncio durara até sua intromissão o quebrar.

Mokona, por sua vez, correu dando pu's muito mais felizes que os anteriores e pousando nos braços de Lucy. Os dois estariam abanando o rabo se a natureza os houvesse dado algum.

- Acho que a guerreira mágica seria um ótimo início. – Lantis cruzou os braços, como se a festa mútua não estivesse acontecendo a seu lado. Havia um pequeno livro na sua mão direita, e seu tom era sombrio demais, tal como a reunião parecera à menina desde o início.

- Eu ainda não sei o que dizer... – respondeu Liana, conjurando um banco para se sentar com a cabeça nas mãos.

- Você a chamou aqui? – perguntou Clef, voltando-se para Lantis, e caminhando em direção a Marine.

O rapaz mais alto balançou a cabeça, seguido por todos os demais, exceto por Mokona que pulou para o chão e depois foi até o colo da recém-chegada.

- Por que estão todos aqui? – perguntou a mesma, apertando um pouco o bicho.

Lucy virou o rosto para outro lado.

- Não se preocupe, Marine. – Clef lhe sorriu, caminhando até a sua frente e lhe pondo uma mão firme no ombro. - Não passa de um fenômeno. Como eu estava dizendo aos demais, não conseguimos explicá-lo, mas não houve feridos até agora, certo? Quanto menos pessoas se envolverem, melhor. Por isso, prefiro limitar o número de pessoas cientes.

- Um fenômeno de quatrocentos anos! – interrompeu Lantis. Então, abriu o livro que segurava. – Ele atacou o pilar e o feriu. Está relatado aqui.

- Eu te disse da primeira vez, Lantis... Sinceramente, não sei o que é. Mas leia esse texto todo, não diz que o fenômeno sumiu depois algumas outras aparições?

Marine sentia-se atordoada. Fenômeno?

- Alguém está atacando Zefir? – perguntou, franzindo o sobrecenho.

- Não, querida. Aparentemente, uma bola negra surge de tempos em tempos e avança contra o pilar.

Os olhos azuis da guerreira mágica pousaram diretamente em sua amiga.

- Eu estou bem! – Lucy mostrou as palmas das mãos e sorriu. Pelo menos, ela parecia sincera.

- Mas foi atacada, né?

- Sim... – A ruiva baixou a cabeça.

- Por isso estava tão calada?

E assentiu.

- Ai, Lucy! – Marine largou Mokona e foi abraçar a amiga. – Quantas vezes temos que te dizer que chegamos aqui juntas e por isso precisamos estar sempre juntas?

- Foi Clef quem pediu que ela não dissesse nada, - interrompeu Liana com um sorriso nada tranquilo. Sua sobrancelha estava abaixada como se houvesse um peso invisível ali. – Nem a mim Lantis disse nada. Eu é que acabei presenciando o segundo ataque e a Lucy saiu correndo atrás do meu filho para ver se ele estava bem. Foi quando soube que estavam juntos na primeira vez, a pobrezinha achou que talvez a bola negra também houvesse ido atrás dele.

- Uma bola negra? – Marine levou o indicador ao queixo. Logo em seguida, virou-se para a amiga: - Não está ferida mesmo, né?

Lucy balançou a cabeça negativamente para alívio da outra guerreira mágica.

- Então, por que essa reunião toda?

- Talvez seja melhor alertar o palácio. Quem pode garantir que apenas eu serei atacada? Faz quatrocentos anos disso que o Lantis encontrou, e não há certeza de que sequer seja a mesma coisa.

- Ela tem razão, Clef. – Marine virou-se para o mago. – Tudo isso soa bem perigoso.

- Então, façam como quiser. – Clef deu as costas e andou até sua cadeira.

A reunião estava encerrada.

Marine só gostaria que não lhe houvesse restado a sensação de que o magoara com suas palavras. Sempre era firme em suas opiniões e não entortava sua boca para agradar ninguém. Então, ela fizera o certo dizendo o que pensava, né?

* * *

Lantis voltou à biblioteca para devolver o livro que dali pegara. Com certeza, era único e fazia parte de uma coleção que era reservada apenas ao pilar, ao Feiticeiro-chefe e ao conselheiro, Clef. No entanto, fazia anos que aquela biblioteca fora esquecida e as proteções de Zagato provavelmente sumiram junto com o mesmo.

Entortou o nariz para resistir à irritação que a poeira daquela estante lhe causava. Ali ficavam os relatos de todos os conselheiros até cem anos antes ou um pouco mais, quando o costume se perdera. Enquanto procurava algum registro daquele fenômeno percebera que havia espaços entre um relato e outro. Algumas vezes, o conselheiro havia deixado de relatar alguns anos, noutras o conselheiro nunca realmente escrevera nada.

Passou o dedo até o próximo foco de poeira. Desde a noite em que Lucy lhe ajudara a limpar o ferimento das costas até então, vinha lendo cada página daqueles livros e ainda não progredira muito. Pegou o livro anterior ao que acabara de guardar e virou-se.

Para sua surpresa, Lucy estava bem ali acompanhada da outra guerreira mágica, Marine.

- A gente te seguiu, - disse a segunda, arrumando os longos cabelos.

- Eu... É que... Suas costas. – A ruiva estendeu o braço, apontando para o ombro ferido dias antes.

- Está melhor, não se preocupe. – respondeu, andando até a mesa mais próxima e abrindo o livro na primeira página. Pelo manuscrito, ainda era do mesmo conselheiro do anterior. Não faria sentido lê-lo se no livro que escrevera posteriormente, e bem no final dele, é que estava de forma bem clara que era a primeira vez que ouvira sobre a esfera negra.

Lantis voltou à estante para pegar o encadernado imediatamente anterior.

- Você está um pouco curvado. – falou Lucy. Não havia se esquecido de sua presença ali, mas não esperava que a menina insistisse no assunto. - E se te levarmos à Anne? Você soube? Ela acordou nesta madrugada graças à planta que sua mãe receitou!

- Planta? – Era verdade, contaram-lhe algo sobre Liana indicar alguma planta de que ele mesmo nunca havia ouvido falar. – Não imaginava que fosse dar certo, - confessou, pondo o livro de volta à mesa.

- Ei, grandão, - interrompeu a guerreira mágica mais alta, - Não muda o assunto que a Lucy tem razão. Você tá mesmo andando estranho. Parece doloroso...

- Não preocupem, estou acostumado à dor. – Olhou de novo para Lucy e pôde ver que estava se culpando por tudo aquilo. Pensou algumas vezes e tomou a decisão com um suspiro resignado: - Tudo bem... Contanto que sua amiga me pareça saudável o bastante para usar a magia.

As duas assentiram com um sorriso, antes de saírem na frente guiando-o ainda com o livro empoeirado em mãos.

* * *

Anne olhou espantada quando a porta de seu quarto se escancarou para revelar não apenas Lucy e Marine, como ainda um rapaz alto de cabelos negros e olhos violeta tais quais os da moça com quem estava conversando no instante anterior.

- Anne, você está se sentindo melhor, né? – perguntou Marine, ignorando qualquer regra de etiqueta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a guerreira mágica que estava saboreando à pequena mesa do quarto alguns doces que acabaram de lhes ser dados.

- Lantis está ferido. – Lucy puxou o rapaz pelo braço, como que o empurrando para frente. Então, parou no meio do caminho, olhando espantada para a pessoa junto à amiga. – Liana...

- Olá, Lucy. Marine. – A mulher sorriu, mas logo seu semblante assumiu aspecto severo. – Então, minhas desconfianças tiveram cabimento, né, filho?

Lantis virou o rosto.

Anne continuou a olhar para todos, incerta se perguntar o que estava acontecendo seria o passo certo a tomar.

Liana levantou-se antes que a loira pudesse tomar qualquer decisão e caminhou até o filho, pondo os longos dedos em um dos ombros do rapaz, que se encolheu um pouco.

- Em pensar que você ficou imóvel quando fiz a mesma coisa há pouco no salão de Clef... – A mais velha levou a mesma mão ao queixo, mas, Anne não conseguia ver bem seu rosto devido ao ângulo.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. Isso foi apenas uma ideia das guerreiras mágicas, mas eu estou bem.

- Mas quer dizer que alguém se feriu! Por que não contaram ao Clef?

- Não foi tão grave, apenas me arranhou o ombro.

- Foi minha culpa, Lantis só quis me proteger, - interrompeu Lucy.

- Só quero dizer que Clef poderia ter alguma noção de que essa situação pode ficar bastante grave se disserem a ele! – insistiu Liana, parecendo manter o rosto de forma a encarar o filho.

Lantis levou a mão do braço oposto ao ombro que devia estar ferido e, olhando para o chão, prosseguiu:

- Tenho certeza de que Clef percebeu que meu braço estava sangrando quando fomos falar do ataque com ele.

- Mas de que estão falando, afinal? – Anne decidiu, por fim, interromper.

Após Marine dar uma explicação rápida, apenas complementada por Lucy ocasionalmente quanto a seu medo de não ser apenas o que Guru Clef lhes dissera, a guerreira mágica pediu que Lantis se sentasse na cadeira mais próxima para que pudesse usar sua magia.

Não havia necessidade de que ele tirasse a camisa, e não pôde deixar de ficar ruborizada quando ouviu Liana ordenando ao filho que o fizesse logo. Anne suspirou após acalmar a todos na sala e invocou sua magia. Era bom sentir de novo o vento lhe sussurrar nos ouvidos. Não sentia falta das batalhas e só em ouvir sobre o fenômeno da esfera negra sentiu calafrios por imaginar que uma nova guerra pudesse estar próxima, mas, com certeza, sentia falta do vento passando por corpo e purificando seu coração.

Fechou os olhos e sussurrou: "Sopro da cura". Sentiu a brisa sair de sua mão rebolando até o ombro de Lantis. Caminhou um pouco por ali. E mais. A brisa começou a aumentar a ponto de sentir a saia de seu uniforme dançar pela sala. O vento murmurava tão alto que parecia pronto a virar um grito.

Então, o moço levantou-se.

Anne abriu os olhos ainda um pouco tonta por haver usado seu poder de forma tão intensa, muito mais do que previra ao ouvir a descrição de Lucy de como o machucado parecia.

- Como eu imaginava... – Liana abaixou a cabeça.

- O que houve? – Marine olhava ora para o paciente ora para a amiga e, por algum motivo, ora para Lucy.

- Esse ferimento tem alguma propriedade que impede magias normais de curarem-no, - explicou a mais velha com um suspiro.

- Quer dizer que a Anne não pode fazer nada? – perguntou a ruiva, olhando para Lantis com a sobrancelha arqueada.

A loira, por sua vez, suspirou:

- Não custa tentar de novo, né? – e sorriu erguendo as mãos em direção às costas do rapaz.

- Já é o bastante, guerreira mágica. – Lantis abaixou-as com as próprias. – O que minha mãe diz deve ser verdade. E você não deveria se esforçar tanto se acabou de acordar.

- Mas, Liana, se você sabe de coisas assim, deve saber onde encontramos a tal cura específica, né? – Marine não parecia pronta a se dar por vencida.

- É mesmo! – Os olhos de Lucy também se reacenderam, enquanto a pequena pulava em direção à morena. – Qual é a cura? É alguma planta como a da Anne? É? Podemos ir lá procurar!

Liana voltou os olhos para o filho com alguma tristeza.

- Querido, pode tirar sua blusa para eu ver isso?

Lantis aquiesceu, cumprindo imediatamente com o pedido de sua mãe.

- Foi impressão minha ou você ficou sem ar, Lucy? – Marine riu nervosa ao perceber que seu sussurro à amiga saíra alto o bastante para toda a sala ouvir. – Foi só brincadeira, gente!

- Marine! – bronqueou Anne. – Não é hora para piadas...

- Mas é claro que me assustei! – Lucy deu passos à frente até estar próxima o bastante das costas de Lantis para espanto das amigas. – Esse buraco... Não estava assim antes!

O rapaz virou a cabeça, evitando o olhar da ruiva o qual parecia demandar explicações.

- Pelo menos, ela não entendeu a piada, - suspirou Marine aliviada, apenas para levar uma cotovelada de Anne.

- Lantis... Está doendo muito, né? – continuou Lucy, alheia à conversa das amigas.

- Não tem a ver com a dor, - interrompeu Liana, - Isto só vai piorar se for deixado assim.

- E como encontro essa cura? – perguntou a guerreira mágica.

- Minha mãe não é uma feiticeira, Lucy. Há mais chances de Clef saber, - disse Lantis, voltando a pôr sua camisa.

- Então, perguntarei a ele!

A guerreira mágica já estava à porta quando Liana pediu que esperasse:

- Eu conheço uma pessoa... Talvez ele possa nos ajudar mais que Clef.

- E por que não disse antes?! – Marine deu um passo em direção à mulher.

- Antes eu nem sabia que meu filho havia se machucado, Marine.

Anne tinha certeza de que a amiga estava pronta para dizer algo quando Lucy entrou na sua frente, interrompendo-a:

- Apenas diga onde eu o encontro!

- Se realmente desejar ir conosco... Mas antes disso, meu filho deve aceitar essa solução. Lantis vai precisar ir pessoalmente até lá.

- Está certo. Não gosto de vê-las tão preocupadas, - disse Lantis.

- Ótimo! Irei juntar provisões e partimos ao amanhecer! – Liana seguiu até a porta, mas voltou-se a todos antes de sair: - Infelizmente, ele é uma pessoa bastante reclusa, então, apenas uma de vocês poderá ir. Acho que será Lucy, né?

A loira assentiu, não havia dúvidas de quem seria a acompanhante de mãe e filho. Por essa razão, optou por guardar para si a curiosidade sobre as técnicas específicas de cura. Quando percebeu que Marine demorava a concordar com as condições de Liana, deu-lhe nova cotovelada.

- Ai! – reclamou a guerreira mágica, - Eu não sei se gosto da ideia da Lucy junto com essa aí. Ainda não declarei trégua total, tá?

- Marine! – brigou Anne.

- Também não creio que sair do palácio seja o melhor para você, Lucy, - interrompeu Lantis para espanto de todas.

- Pensei que essa esfera só atacasse aqui dentro... – comentou Anne.

- Não, mesmo Clef havendo afirmado isso, não temos como garantir. Os relatos que li são da época de outro palácio, uma construção diferente desta.

- Mas você a protege de novo, né? Mais segura contigo que sem você, não, Lantis? – a guerreira mágica da água deu um tapa no braço de Lantis, causando risos em Liana.

- MARINE! – Anne gritou.

- Mas ela tem razão, - disse a mais velha, - Talvez Lucy esteja mais segura se ficar o tempo todo conosco e fora daqui, certo? Então, está decidido por maioria que Lucy irá! A gente se encontra amanhã na saída principal do palácio. Não se atrasem! – E Liana desapareceu deixando todos sem palavras.

- Ela é bastante decidida, né? – comentou Anne, ajustando seus óculos.

* * *

Liana continuou a andar decidida pelos corredores do palácio após se assegurar de que todos já estavam dormindo. Fora um dia longo demais. Ver aquela ferida horrível no ombro de seu filho fechara com chave-de-ouro o que começara com o estranho ataque ao pilar do qual apenas presenciara o fim.

Parou um pouco e levou a mão à cabeça. Não conseguia afastar as imagens. O aspecto de queimado e a profundidade da ferida em seu centro, como se um animal invisível com boca de fogo o estivesse mordendo. Devia ser imaginação sua, mas parecia ver a ferida crescer à sua frente.

Sempre fora uma guerreira e já vira coisas piores, mas desesperava-se só em imaginar que talvez aquele sábio que conhecia não lhe pudesse ajudar. Fora assim com Zubo, não era? Chegara até ele apenas para ouvir que não havia cura.

Não, daria tudo certo com Lantis. Tinha certeza. Não seria nada tão grave. Não seria nada incurável, pelo menos.

E, enfim, chegou a seu destino. Na parede bem branca da sala usou sua magia para projetar aquele que tanto gostaria de ter a seu lado para lhe dar apoio.

_ Continuará..._

_ Anita_, 06/04/2010

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_ Oooh, O que acharam!? Que diabos a Liana está aprontando, heeein? Mas ela é inocente, eu juro! Ela é fofa demais pra ser culpada de alguma coisa, certo?_

_ Sem muitos comentários desta vez, as notas do capítulo 3 já foram exageradas o bastante..._

_ Mas meus agradecimentos vão para Akane Fuu, Felipe, Nemui-senpai e Vane (imagino que tenha sido mais um capítulo de enrolações pra você né? ^^;), por estarem lendo esta fic!! Eu fico tão feliz quando leio cada comentário que não tem como não vibrar! E claro, muuuuitos agradecimentos aos leitores anônimos que pelo menos lêem! Acreditem, isso já significa o bastante pra mim, mas vamos, não tenham medo. Comentem! Comentem! Comeeenteeeeem!_

_ E capítulo que vem temos dois casais se assumindo, hi hi hi!_

_ E vocês já sabem do resto: sugestões, críticas e sugestões devem ser enviados ao meu e-mail ou por reviews, como sempre! E para ler mais fics minhas visitem meu site Olho Azul, a url se encontra bem no meu profile aqui :D  
_


	5. A Ponto de Ouvir o Coração

**Notas Iniciais:**  
_Com um dia de atraso, enfim, chegou este capítulo!! Como todos já devem desconfiar, ou assim espero de meus amados leitores, Rayearth não é criação minha e sim da Clamp e de quem mais for. Não ganho dinheiro com isto. Nenhum dinheiro... Há, no entanto, personagens originais como a Liana os quais foram criados por mim. Aliás, se realmente gostaram da Lianinha, são encorajados a lerem outras histórias minhas das quais ela faz parte como E Se Eu Te Deixar Ir? e Ainda Estarei Esperando, não tem nenhum spoiler lá, são panos de fundo bem diferentes deste aqui. E não se esqueçam de comentar, comentários fazem o autor feliz! Agora, vamos ao quinto capítulo *_* _

_

* * *

  
_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_**  
Do Seu Jeito**

**Capítulo 5 – A Ponto de Ouvir o Coração**

Lucy olhou incerta para o rapaz sentado a seu lado. As palmas de suas mãos estavam suadas e seus lábios ressecados. Abaixou os olhos, sabendo que suas bochechas haviam ficado vermelhas mais uma vez.

- Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou-lhe Lantis, mostrando genuína preocupação.

- Claro! – disse alto demais.

Desde a noite passada, estava se sentindo ainda mais consciente de sua presença. Assim que Liana deixara o quarto de Anne, Marine também saíra logo em seguida e Lucy decidira despedir-se de todos. Afinal, partiria em uma pequena viagem bem cedo no dia seguinte, então, deveria tentar ter uma boa noite de sono na medida do possível. Obviamente, isto seria difícil após ver o quanto o ombro atingido de Lantis havia piorado na aparência do que antes era um simples arranhão.

No mesmo momento em que saíra, sentira o próprio moço também passando pela mesma porta atrás de si. Lantis pedira, então, para acompanhá-la até o quarto, ao que ela anuíra.

Caminharam ambos pelo caminho que estava se tornando familiar. Ela, no fundo, temia que o incidente de noites antes se repetisse e apenas por isso ficara calada, segurando uma mão na outra. Ainda não estava se sentindo desconfortável. Logo alcançaram seu quarto.

Lucy se lembrava de haver se voltado para Lantis e agradecido a companhia. Também de haver desejado que ele voltasse em segurança, que tomasse cuidado.

"_Não se preocupe comigo; apenas durma bem,_" respondera-lhe antes de lhe dar um beijo na testa e voltar-se em direção a seu quarto.

A guerreira mágica arriscou novo olhar para o rapaz, tentando não se lembrar do suave beijo cujo calor restava no mesmo lugar da noite passada.

O destino lhe fora cruel algumas vezes desde então.

Mal conseguira dormir pela noite, tendo os piores sonhos possíveis nos quais Lantis era atacado logo após a despedida. Chegara até a ver uma figura do passado com que havia muito não sonhava: Nova. E era a mesma Nova de quando a conhecera, sempre certeira em dizer o que havia de pior para o coração da moça.

E algumas vezes revisitara o beijo. Não era a primeira vez que um homem beijava sua testa, certo? Seu irmão mais velho tinha esse costume. Não sempre, normalmente, Satoru apenas punha uma mão confiante sobre as suas. Alguma vez já a beijara na testa, certo? Alguém já a beijara antes, né?

Mesmo que nunca, não haveria motivo para tanta confusão. Fora apenas um ato carinhoso. Algo como quando Hikari lhe lambia o rosto.

No entanto, os eventos continuaram. Após tantos sonhos e pesadelos, quem era a pessoa que já estava no ponto de encontro quando Lucy chegara? E ainda tivera que ir segurando-o pela cintura em cima de corcel negro. Pelo menos, Liana estava logo atrás, mas Lantis também estava bem à sua frente, sem qualquer armadura, apenas o tecido de sua camisa branca para separar a mão da garota de sua pele.

- Acho que eles estão vindo, - comentou Lantis.

Agora, por fim, estavam sendo obrigados a guardar Liana que fora chamada ao outro cômodo pelo senhor bastante idoso, residente da enorme casa, a maior da vila onde se localizava.

- Será que encontraram o remédio? – Lucy não conseguia afastar dos pensamentos de como o banco que fora feito para dois era estreito demais.

Sentira-se mal ao se sentar, mas Lantis, quem havia tomado seu lugar bem antes enquanto o idoso o examinava, insistira que ela não permanecesse de pé, já que a espera poderia ser longa.

- Parece que há bastante coisa li dentro... – Seus olhos violeta pousaram na porta entreaberta do próximo cômodo no qual havia uma placa ilegível para Lucy.

- Ou está tudo só bagunçado. – Lucy havia escutado vários sons de coisas caindo.

De início, até alarmara-se; poderia ser um monstro. Lantis levantou a voz e indagou aos que estavam ali dentro para saber se estava tudo bem e logo confirmaram que sim. Desde então, os barulhos não pararam, mas nos últimos minutos haviam cessado, exceto por ruídos de vozes. Liana devia estar conversando com o sábio.

- Qual será o nome dele? – perguntou a guerreira mágica.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

- Nunca ouvi de ninguém assim que vivesse por aqui.

- É bastante longe do palácio, né? Tal qual sua mãe disse hoje de manhã.

- Mesmo com meu corcel, custou-nos quatro horas. Espero que não demoremos, ou anoitecerá no meio de nosso caminho.

- Há muitos monstros ainda?

- Sempre houve. São habitantes desta terra assim como nós. Chamá-los de monstros é apenas dizer que são perigosos para a gente, mas creio que pensem o mesmo da gente, não é?

Lucy apenas assentiu. Com o discurso, Lantis havia se mexido, esbarrando várias vezes em seu braço.

Era hora de ser corajosa e esclarecer a situação entre ambos. Não dava para continuar daquela forma. Antes daquele beijo, desde que retornara a Zefir, havia se sentido como se o que havia entre Lantis e ela houvesse retornado à estaca zero e, por isso, conseguira agir normalmente, como se o moço jamais tivesse ouvido sua declaração, mas agora... Simplesmente, não sabia como sequer olhar para ele. Eram apenas conhecidos? Grandes amigos? Também não ousava por esperar mais que essas opções.

- Lantis... – começou a dizer com a voz trêmula, quase lhe faltando.

Ao perceber que tinha sua atenção, titubeou. E, antes que pudesse juntar toda a coragem, Liana e o sábio surgiram à porta.

- Encontramos! – A mulher ergueu um pequeno saco de pano que lembrava Lucy de saquinhos de moeda em filmes de bangue-bangue.

- Mas desta vez foi bem mais fácil... – disse o senhor mais velho, curvando-se sobre sua bengala de madeira.

O sábio, cujo nome Lucy ainda não conhecia, caminhou até Lantis e começou a encará-lo.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Basta tomar tudo direitinho. – Voltou-se para Liana. - Vocês devem estar com fome, não é? Que tal comermos?

- Agradeço a hospitalidade. – Lantis havia se levantado e já estava com a mão nos ombros da mãe. – Mas temo que devamos voltar logo ao palácio.

- Ele está com medo de atacarem a menina. – Riu-se Liana.

Lucy imaginou se aquela "piada" não possuía algo de verdade. Faria sentido juntando à pressa que o rapaz parecia ter desde cedo.

- Agradeço muito seus cuidados. – Liana passou a caminhar em direção à saída.

Lantis olhava para a mãe sentindo-se um pouco perdido. Então, pôs a mão na pequena bolsa que trazia nas costas e puxou umas pequenas pedras colorias. Lucy já as vira antes, era o dinheiro de Zefir.

- Não é necessário me pagar, sua mãe já o fez. – O senhor, então, fez sinal que nos retirássemos, mas não parecia ofendido. – Só me diga uma coisa, rapaz. Essa moça contigo. – Fez sinal em direção a Lucy, a qual havia acabado de se levantar para se juntar a Lantis. – Ela é uma das tão faladas guerreiras mágicas?

O espadachim-mágico hesitou um pouco antes de assentir com a cabeça.

- Agradeço muito pelo que vocês fizeram por Zefir. Tome, leve isto. – O senhor retirou de algum lugar de seus trajes um envelope. – Há três pequenas pílulas, mas que são bastante poderosas. Se algum dia se machucar e estiver doendo muito, tome cada uma num espaço de uma hora; a dor sumirá. Não irá realmente curar suas feridas, mas poderá curar qualquer problema como febre, cansaço, envenenamento, queimadura... Sem efeitos colaterais!

- Ah... – Lucy aceitou com alguma cerimônia, trocando olhares com Lantis, que não parecia fazer nada para impedir. – Muito obrigada...

- Sei que não funciona contra essa tal bola negra e estamos em um momento de paz, então, talvez vocês nunca a usem, certo? Gostaria de ter podido conhecê-las antes.

- Tudo bem! O senhor não precisa ficar triste. Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Até a próxima. Tenham muito boa sorte contra o que quer que seja que haja causado essa ferida.

E os três seguiram para o palácio sem que Lucy conseguisse nova chance de perguntar a Lantis o que tanto queria e temia saber.

* * *

Ferio continuou a puxar Anne pelos corredores até chegar à sua sala favorita: aquela onde soldados treinavam. Obviamente, havia outras ainda maiores, mas aonde estavam indo era sem dúvidas a de que o rapaz mais gostava. E não era qualquer soldado que possuía autorização para entrar ali, disse à moça apontando o dedo para a porta mágica que apenas se abria para que os que a possuíam passar formando uma barreira mágica aos demais.

- E eu vou mesmo entrar? – perguntou ela, coçando a bochecha.

- Clef não nos disse há pouco? As guerreiras mágicas estão autorizadas a entrar em todos os cômodos deste palácio.

- É um pouco exagerado que possamos entrar até nos quartos das pessoas. Marine tem alguma razão em temer que invadíssemos o de alguém por engano alguma noite dessas.

- Este não é o quarto alheio. Venha! Não disse que odiava ficar parando imaginando o próximo monstro que vá atacar a Lucy? Enquanto ela está fora, fique mais forte! – O moço sorriu, estendendo a mão.

Anne assentiu retornando o sorriso. Parecia estar com a confiança revigorada ao ser lembrada de seus motivos. Desde a noite anterior ficara pensando em quão ferido o ombro de Lantis estava, não querendo nem imaginar o dano que teria sido causado em sua amiga se o outro não a houvesse protegido a tempo.

Por isso, acabara cedendo à ideia de Ferio de pegar emprestada aquela sala e todos os equipamentos possíveis de treino. Marine também saíra com Askot para o próprio treino com o auxílio de seus amigos treinados. Mesmo que Clef houvesse pedido a Anne que descansasse por mais alguns dias, sua única paz – ainda relativa - seria enquanto Lucy estivesse ao lado de Lantis. Assim que retornasse, pretendia manter a amiga sob vigilância constante.

- Preparada? – perguntou Ferio mostrando a espada após emprestar-lhe outra.

Anne respondeu-lhe com um ataque.

* * *

Marine limpou o suor do rosto e foi em direção ao rio onde se ajoelhou. O sol já se punha. Por que o dia passava tão rápido? Askot preferia não estender a sessão para mais tarde para não cansar seus amigos e ela teria que compreender. Poderia usar a tal sala de que Ferio estava falando com Anne, mas aquilo soava mais como uma desculpa para o outro ficar a sós com sua amiga que qualquer outra coisa.

Suspirou. Talvez os dois já houvessem se cansado de namorico... Mas com quem Marine lutaria? Não evoluiria muito sem um oponente e Askot fora firme em dizer que não entendia nada de armas.

- Você pelo menos sabe onde é a sala? – perguntou, usando um pano como toalha no rosto.

- Faço uma ideia, mas bastaria perguntar a algum guarda. – Sua franja era tão grande que escondia quase por completo seus olhos esmeralda.

- E não conhece ninguém pra treinar comigo?

- Como disse, o Rafaga saiu em uma missão e levou todo mundo em quem posso pensar. Mas qualquer um naquela sala deve ser forte o bastante, Marine. – Askot virava o rosto para o lado, nunca ousando lhe encarar.

A guerreira mágica gostava daquela humildade, mas preferiria se ele tivesse mais atitude. Gostava de desafios e Askot era calmo demais. Por essa razão, aquele não fora um treino muito proveitoso.

Após uma rápida conversa, despediu-se do amigo e rumou ao salão de Clef. Contivera-se na outra oportunidade, mas ficar calada quanto ao que desejava não era de sua natureza.

- Marine, que visita inesperada. Há algum problema? – perguntou o homem, conjurando uma cadeira e fazendo sinal que se sentasse.

- Arranje alguém para me treinar, Clef!

- É sobre a Lucy? Já lhe disse que basta que ela tome cuidado. Esse fenômeno irá passar.

- Tem certeza? O registro que Lantis encontrou era de uma época em que você ainda não mandava em nada, né? Você nunca soube sobre esse fenômeno até ser tarde demais. Nunca o viu de perto. Quem garante que sequer seja a mesma coisa! E não é só isso. Quero ser mais forte; nunca chegarei ao ideal, mas quero me empenhar. Esse fenômeno, os monstros, são todos prova de que ninguém pode relaxar. E eu vi monstros bem fortes quando fui buscar aquela planta.

O pequeno sábio abaixou a cabeça, segurando firme o báculo de madeira.

- Ainda que tenha me convencido, não posso ordenar ninguém a te treinar. Você terá que conquistar um mestre por si própria.

Marine corou levemente; aquela situação havia feito sua adrenalina subir, e ela não daria nenhum passo para trás.

- E como faço para que você seja meu mestre?

* * *

O corcel negro pousou na entrada do palácio onde Caldina acenava como se mostrando onde Lantis deveria estacionar o animal mágico. Lucy sorriu um pouco com os gestos exagerados, apesar de haver ficado tensa durante todo o caminho.

Liana foi a primeira a descer, passando a Caldina uma flor que encontrara na única parada que o grupo fizera para que almoçassem e descansassem um pouco, a qual não teria durado mais que meia hora se Liana não houvesse resolvido colher "presentes" do imenso campo de flor que se estendia junto a uma floresta.

- É linda! – disse a nativa de Chizeta, pondo o pequeno nariz no centro da flor e inspirando sonoramente.

- Vou na frente distribuir aos outros antes que estas murchem. – Liana mostrou o sortido ramalhete.

- Oh, vou contigo. Sei mais ou menos onde está todo mundo. Mas Askot e Marine estão... – E a conversa ficou inaudível à medida que as duas se foram.

Quando Lucy olhou para o lado, Lantis já havia desfeito a magia do corcel. A percepção de que estavam enfim sós e sem nenhuma tarefa pela frente fez seu rosto ficar vermelho e quente.

- Hã... Acha que está tudo bem com a Marine? – Tentava fazer assunto, ainda que ela mesma pudesse imaginar que a amiga estaria bem a julgar pelo tom descontraído da dançarina.

- Creio que Clef já me haveria constatado se houvesse alguma emergência.

Não esperava que ele lhe respondesse, a surpresa só a deixou ainda mais rubra. Havia feito uma pergunta idiota que já sabia ser idiota.

Começou a cruzar os dedos. As horas se passaram pelo dia e ela nunca perguntara sobre o beijo da noite anterior. Beijo, quando pensava assim percebia claramente o excesso de importância que dava à questão. Lantis riria quando lhe perguntasse, né? Não, ele não riria. Já alguma vez o vira sorrir pelo menos?

- Eu a acompanho a seu quarto, - disse o rapaz, já começando a andar.

Quarto? E quem disse que ela pretendia ir até lá? Ainda assim, acabou por segui-lo calada. Não era como se ele fosse passar a chave na porta. Havia chaves em Zefir? Devia haver, nem todos usavam a magia. O poder do pensamento seria algo pouco confiável e às vezes era preciso abrir a porta dos outros, como as portas saberiam que poderiam se abrir? Seria ruim se fosse um caso urgente. Ou o pensamento revelaria já se a pessoa possuía intenções legítimas.

Queria poder esclarecer essas dúvidas com Lantis, ele sempre lhe respondia tudo por mais calada que fosse sua natureza. Mas, não. Havia algo que importava mais que se havia chaves em Zefir.

Tão mais e, no entanto...

- Lantis, aqui em Zefir vocês usam chave? – perguntara automaticamente, como se seu corpo quisesse ocupar a boca com trivialidades assim como sua mente estava fazendo a si mesma.

- Chave? Normalmente, sim. Mas aqui no palácio todas as portas abrirão se você o desejar, Clef assim achou melhor.

- É que não me lembrava de já haver visto chaves por aqui, sabe?

- Muitos não as usam, mas todas as portas do palácio possuem fechadura. Você gostaria da chave de seu quarto? Saiba que apenas você, Clef e suas amigas o podem abrir ou dar permissão para que alguém o abra.

- Ah, não precisa. Obrigada. – Abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rosto.

Por que não parava de se embaraçar na frente daquele que andava bem a seu lado? Sim, Lantis estava se esforçando para acompanhar seu ritmo ora acelerado, ora quase parando.

- Pensando melhor... Será que eu poderia tê-la? A chave de meu quarto?

Lantis franziu a testa, mas assentiu:

- Deve estar na sala escura.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Lucy com sincera curiosidade.

- É onde pomos alguns objetos importantes. Apenas Clef, Rafaga e eu temos acesso. Seria a sala mais protegida depois da do pilar e o salão principal.

- É algo como um armazém, então?

- Não há muita coisa lá, na verdade. Se essas chaves existirem ou estarão lá, ou com o próprio Clef, mas tentei contato e ele não me respondeu ainda. Deve estar ocupado.

Seguiram silentes até a entrada da sala, quando Lucy parou de andar:

- Se a chave não estiver aí, pode deixar para lá.

- Mas você tem algum uso em mente para ela, não é?

A guerreira mágica aquiesceu, torcendo para que ele não perguntasse mais.

- Entremos, então. Já estamos aqui. – Lantis ergueu a mão, pronto para ordenar que a porta se abrisse.

- Na verdade... Esse assunto todo... Lantis, eu... – Lucy estava olhando para o chão, mas acabou por fechar os olhos. Não queria saber que expressão o rapaz lhe fazia. Devia estar confuso. Ou se divertindo? Provavelmente, sua expressão de desespero merecia risadas.

Inspirou algumas vezes no tempo de silêncio que ele lhe concedia.

- Sobre ontem, - continuou a guerreira mágica, - Ontem à noite, quando você me levou ao quarto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - interrompeu ele, alarmado.

- Não, digo, não depois. Durante...

Como ela deveria falar aquilo? Ser direta era o ideal, mas isso era impossível. Não, não era. Pensou em como já dissera pior e tudo ficara bem naquele dia em que se viram pela última vez em sua visita anterior. Ficara bem até demais, Lucy corava só em imaginar como seria encará-lo se não houvesse retornado a Tóquio.

- Está falando de quando lhe beijei? – perguntou o jovem para sua surpresa, - Como imaginei, talvez não tenha sido a forma mais apropriada de despedida.

- Não, não é isso. Eu só queria perguntar o que aquilo significou para você... – Era estranho como tudo parecia tão simples quando posto daquela forma.

No mesmo momento, porém, a porta na frente do casal se abriu para revelar outro par, este de mãos dadas. Anne ficou com o rosto vermelho assim que viu Lucy:

- Anne, Ferio! O que fazem por aqui? – perguntou a ruiva, com um sorriso nervoso. Não sabia se aquelas paredes eram a prova de som.

- Acho que o mesmo que vocês, né? Mas a sala já tá vaga, tá? – respondeu Ferio, passando a mão livre nos cabelos.

- Também vieram buscar a chave? – Lucy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Chave? – o casal repetiu em uníssono.

- Então, não viemos fazer o mesmo! – concluiu a guerreira mágica do fogo com um sorriso, - Bem que estranhei todo mundo ter a mesma ideia que eu...

- Acho melhor vermos logo se ela está aqui. – Lantis deu novo passo para entrar na sala, enquanto Lucy se despedia.

- Ah, antes que vocês entrem, foi mal pela bagunça. A gente tava meio que distraído demais, sabem. – Ferio coçou mais a cabeça. - A Anne até tentou arrumar, mas eu não fazia ideia do que ia onde, já que nunca entrei aí.

E se foram, deixando Lucy pensativa:

- Eles estavam de mãos dadas, né? – E vermelha. - Será que estão namorando?

- Não estavam desde antes? – perguntou Lantis, apesar de a outra nem esperar que estivesse prestando atenção, - É preciso andar de mãos dadas no seu mundo para ser namorado?

O rapaz estava abaixado, recolhendo objetos de formatos estranhos e, provavelmente, devolvendo-os a seus lugares. Lucy agradeceu por isso, era como se seu rosto não pudesse ficar mais vermelho naquela sala pequena e fechada.

- Não precisa! Eu só... eu não fazia ideia dos dois. Digo, sei que se gostam muito, mas não sabia que estavam juntos mesmo.

- Não basta que se gostem? – Lantis, para infelicidade da moça, havia já se levantado e voltara seu olhar violeta para ela. – Não entendo os costumes de seu mundo, por isso, eu a aborreci mais cedo, não é?

- Quê?

Lantis deu dois passos, era o bastante para cruzar o pouco espaço vago daquela sala. Era demasiado, na verdade. Chegara perto demais. Mais um pouco e ouviria os pulos que o coração de Lucy dava.

O rapaz estendeu sua mão até a da jovem e a segurou firme, tal qual Ferio segurava a de Anne antes. Não, muito mais forte, ainda que fosse delicado ao mesmo tempo. Não importava como, Lantis ainda estava segurando sua mão. Dado o contexto, não havia mais espaço para dúvidas quanto a sua intenção.

- Você não afastar sua mão da minha significa que não estou enganado sobre nós dois, certo? – ainda assim, perguntava o moço, - Há realmente algo entre nós, não é?

Lucy não conseguia soltar o fôlego que havia prendido, por isso fora doloroso assentir em meio a algumas lágrimas que surgiam a seus olhos por ter ficado tanto tempo sem respirar.

Sua cabeça só processava o quão mais perto Lantis parecia ficar a cada segundo. Ele ia acabar ouvindo mesmo seu coração.

Continuará...

Anita, 11/04/2010

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Ooooh, este foi um capítulo romântico, não fooooi!? Acho que foi o mais romântico até agora *_* Aparentemente, Anne e Ferio já se acertaram e Lantis e Lucy parecem que também estão quase no ponto! Mas ainda tem um pouco de coisa pela frente. Como podem perceber, minha Marine está pendendo pro Clef. Eu sempre tento escolher a cada fic apesar de eu ser no fundo, no fundo fã da Marine com o Clef ^^; Espero que os dois dêem certo aqui! É só que nunca se sabe, né? xD E qualquer hora que o Clef bobear, o Askot tá a postos! :p_

_A verdade é que toda fic de Rayearth eu tenho uma lista de cenas que eu amo pôr, mesmo que eu já as tenha posto em todas as demais fics XDD Então, aguardem, pois agora é a hora da visita da Lucy a uma aldeia *_*_

_Agradecimentos a todos os que leram até agora! Especialmente para Akane Fuu, Nemui, Felipe e Vane! Esperam que tenham gostado de mais aparições da Anne e da Marine neste capítulo. Aguardem mais, estou me esforçando para que ninguém seja realmente esquecido, apesar de eu sempre acabar me esquecendo do Mokona, mesmo nas cenas em que ele deveria estar... Pobrezinho._

_Comentários, sugestões, críticas e etcs devem ser mandados ao meu e-mail ou pro reviews (reviews!!!!!!!!! MANDEM!!! XD) assim como vocês poderão acessar meu site Olho Azul se quiserem checar minhas outras fics!A url se encontra no meu perfil aqui da ffnet.  
_

_Descansem bem e até o próximo capítulo!_


	6. Fosse Como Fosse

**Notas Iniciais:**  
_Bastante atrasado, mas enfim chegou este capítulo!! Como todos já devem desconfiar, ou assim espero de meus amados leitores, Rayearth não é criação minha e sim da Clamp e de quem mais for. Não ganho dinheiro com isto. Nenhum dinheiro... Há, no entanto, personagens originais como a Liana os quais foram criados por mim. Aliás, se realmente gostaram da Lianinha, são encorajados a lerem outras histórias minhas das quais ela faz parte como E Se Eu Te Deixar Ir? e Ainda Estarei Esperando, não tem nenhum spoiler lá, são panos de fundo bem diferentes deste aqui. E não se esqueçam de comentar, comentários fazem o autor feliz! Agora, vamos ao quinto capítulo *_* _

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_**  
Do Seu Jeito**

**Capítulo 6 – Fosse Como Fosse**

Priscila chegou ao palácio para mais uma visita semanal e foi logo recebida por Caldina com seus abraços exagerados. Caminharam até seu quarto conversando sobre as novidades. Havia o alerta de um monstro que talvez pudesse aparecer em corredores vazios, o que assustou a ferreira. Ao perguntar por detalhes, descobriu que Lantis havia sido ferido uma vez ao tentar proteger Lucy, quem parecia ser o alvo do ataque. Sentiu-se culpada, mas estava feliz por aquilo.

- Então, os dois estão indo muito bem, né? – comentou, pondo a pequena mala de roupa na mesma hora que ouviu uma sinfonia de "pu-pu".

Mokona entrou pela porta aberta e pulou para o colo da recém-chegada, procedendo a bagunçar o lençol e travesseiros da cama. Apenas após atá-lo com uma corda bem forte que trazia sempre consigo para aqueles casos, é que Priscila pôde ouvir Caldina direita.

- Mas o único casal mesmo é a Anne e o Ferio... Pobre Askot; realmente achávamos que seria a chance dele com a Marine! – Caldina tomou uma cadeira e cruzou as longas pernas desnudas.

- Lantis e Lucy não se resolveram ainda?

- Anne acordou esta semana e já passou a perna nela! – A mulher de cabelos róseos deu uma gargalhada.

- Mas e o machucado dele, foi muito feio?

- Não sei bem, mas faz uns dias que eles foram atrás de um sábio de não sei das quantas. Parece que funcionou.

- Acho que vou falar com o Clef, então. – Priscila levantou-se, desculpando-se por deixar a amiga.

As flores cheiravam muito bem naquele jardim. Lucy nunca havia ido naquele lugar afastado, por isso, surpreendera-se com o quão lindo era. Sentiu que andara uma cidade inteira para chegar até o jardim, mas não estava nem um pouco arrependida; pelo contrário, sentia-se revigorada.

Juntando as flores até formar um pequeno buquê colorido, lembrou-se de uma coroa que ganhara muitos anos antes em sua segunda visita. Como estaria aquela menina? Lantis teria alguma pista de seu paradeiro, pois os dois ficaram bastante próximos, como se ela fosse sua irmã mais nova, mas seu rosto queimava só em imaginar ter que falar novamente com o rapaz.

Em pensar que sua intenção era a de lhe dar a chave de seu quarto... Pensara nisso inocentemente, apenas para se sentir mais segura caso houvesse algum ataque lá e Lantis precisasse entrar. Mas não conseguia concretizá-lo sem se lembrar daquela pequena sala onde tantos objetos estranhos, mas importantes, eram armazenados.

Já fazia dois dias, não era? Parecia bem mais. Seu peito sentia saudades daquele momento, ainda que nem conseguisse pensar nele sem que sua mente o bloqueasse de tão embaraçoso era. O calor da mão de Lantis, como poderia ser tão bom? Segurava a sua firmemente, mas não de forma apertada, o que Lucy só percebera quando o próprio lhe apontou que ela não puxara o braço de volta. Não que o tencionasse. Se possível, gostaria de ficar naquele momento eternamente.

"Há realmente algo entre nós, não é?" ressoava sua voz rouca apenas para fazer o coração da moça dar saltos naquele jardim.

Agarrou-se ao buquê e levantou-se.

Por que não gritou de volta que "sim", que "claro", que "óbvio"? Ou melhor, por que não pulou nele e o abraçou? Queria tanto tê-lo feito... Mas só conseguiu assentir e, ainda assim, fora considerável o esforço. Seu pescoço era o ponto mais tenso de seu corpo depois de sua mão, por isso, mal o mexera, apenas abaixou o queixo uns dois centímetros. Ao menos, fora o bastante para que o moço compreendesse e anuísse em retorno.

Em seguida, Lucy até fechou os olhos. Lantis segurava sua mão, sua respiração estava tão perto... Enfim, compreendera as palavras de Ferio quando o encontraram saindo com Anne daquela sala. Aguardara. Mais. E mais.

E Lantis a chamara, quebrando o momento. Havia terminado de reorganizar a sala e agora apontava para um painel onde chaves dos mais variados tamanhos e cores. "A de seu quarto é a quinta da terceira coluna, mas minha mão não passará pela proteção de Clef," dissera-lhe como se momentos antes os dois não houvessem oficializado todo o namoro.

Lucy saiu do jardim com o mesmo suspiro frustrado que vinha dando desde aquela hora; na verdade, aquilo só mostrava como ela fora a última a perceber que estavam juntos. Para Lantis, aquele momento não significara nada além de uma confirmação. Ele não entendia toda a insegurança por que a moça ainda passava.

"Nada mudou, continua esta distância irritante que eu não consigo vencer," pensou, encarando a distância real. Levaria ainda meia hora até seu quarto. Deu de ombros e prosseguiu.

Então, ouviu passos. Muitos passos. Alguém corria naquela direção, certo? Engoliu em seco olhando para o buquê; não podia ser um ataque. Mas um frio percorria sua espinha com a premonição de algo grande estar para acontecer.

Suas pernas começavam a falhar. Até aquele fenômeno, não importava o inimigo, bastava ter sua espada e usá-la. Mas como enfrentar uma bola negra que voava acelerada, dava a volta e sumia? O risco de falhar e ainda ter que absorver todo o impacto de frente era grande; as consequências seriam terríveis.

Não gostava de sentir-se frágil assim, por isso, pôs a mão no peito de onde poderia tirar sua espada feita por Priscila a qualquer momento.

Os passos diminuíram de velocidade, mas com a proximidade, mostraram ser mesmo passos. De uma pessoa. Lucy soltou o fôlego, aliviada. Era só uma pessoa... Sua intuição a enganara.

E a pessoa estava próxima, na próxima curva do corredor, tornar-se-ia visível.

- Lantis? – exclamou a garota, escondendo muito mal o buquê atrás de si se qualquer razão.

- O que faz em um lugar tão isolado e sozinha, Lucy!? – Seu tom estava bastante diferente da calma natural e suas roupas oficiais estavam um pouco desajeitadas pela corrida.

- Só estava caminhando um pouco. Pensei em treinar com as minhas amigas, mas não tive coragem de atrapalhar a Anne e o Ferio; já a Marine, nem descobri onde ou com quem estava. Esta área é proibida ou algo assim? – perguntou, ainda tentando entender a urgência na voz do outro.

- Não, é só que... Apenas não saia para lugares tão longes sem ninguém contigo. Priscila estava te procurando, mas ninguém te achava.

Lucy levou a mão livro no rosto. Realmente, não avisara a ninguém do que faria.

- Se aquilo te atacasse e te ferisse, eu não poderia fazer nada, - continuou Lantis, com um suspiro de vívido alívio.

- Sinto muito! Não queria preocupar ninguém. Da próxima vez esperarei até alguém poder vir comigo... E Priscila! É verdade, hoje é dia da visita dela! Parece que faz séculos desde semana passada. Acho que porei este buquê no quarto dela, faz mais sentido que no meu, né?

- Apenas peça para que eu vá contigo. Da próxima vez que quiser vir aqui ou a qualquer outro lugar. Não precisa chamar ninguém mais, Lucy...

A guerreira mágica ficou vermelha. E então ficou roxa. A frustração no tom de Lantis era ainda mais clara que o alívio de antes. Ele queria ter sido convidado para escoltá-la?

- Mas seria chato, né? Ficar só me olhando colher flores. Digo, antes eu até só estava cheirando o jardim, é tão bonito!

Lantis deu alguns passos até estar perto demais. A sensação de deja-vu era inevitável.

-Seria uma honra poder vê-la. – Então puxou sua mão que segurava as flores colhidas e as cheirou. – Realmente são lindas. - E beijou as costas dessa mesma mão gentilmente. Logo puxou a outra, procedendo da mesma forma.

Nesse mesmo momento, ou talvez alguns minutos depois de ficarem se olhando diretamente, ouviram uma porta se abrindo alguns metros atrás de Lucy.

- Mãe... – Lantis murmurou, deixando transparecer alguma tristeza em seus olhos.

A guerreira mágica virou-se, livrando as mãos e escondendo de novo o buquê nas costas. Xingou-se por ser tão óbvia. Daquela forma, até parecia que o casal estava fazendo algo errado.

- Só estava descansando um pouco. Gosto dos cômodos daqui, não tem nenhum guarda andando para me acordar. Eu te comentei, né, filho? Meu sono já não é mais o mesmo. – Liana riu-se e acenou para Lucy com a cabeça.

- Esse não é seu quarto.

- Nem de ninguém querido, mas pode ver que já arrumei tudo o que baguncei! – A mais velha provou seu ponto empurrando a porta para o lado, o que escancarou o quarto.

Lantis virou o rosto e Lucy não deixava de sentir que a tristeza de seu amado apenas aumentara sem, entretanto, entender a razão.

Liana despediu-se, seguindo de volta para a área principal do palácio.

- O que houve, Lantis? Realmente, os sapatos dos soldados às vezes ecoam no quarto... Nunca os ouvi de noite, mas o quarto da Liana fica em outro corredor.

- Apenas Rafaga, Clef e eu deveríamos ser capazes de abrir cômodos vazios.

- Oh, será que ela tem a chave?

- Ou alguma chave-mestra...

- Havia algo assim naquele painel?

- Não haveria se alguém estivesse com ela, não é? – Lantis suspirou, desta vez, não havia qualquer vestígio de alívio. – Eu não deveria me abalar tanto só porque ela consegue abrir quartos no palácio. Não deveria... Mas não consigo deixar ir o palpite de que há algo errado com a minha mãe. Estou errado em franzir a testa e pedir explicações, Lucy?

A guerreira mágica nem sabia como responder. Ela também estava com um pressentimento estranho desde antes de ver Lantis e agora sentia claramente que aquele havia se concretizado.

Priscila deitou-se em seu quarto olhando para o teto. O rumo de sua conversa com Clef fora diferente demais do que imaginara e acabara virando uma briga não muito bonita se considerasse quão controladas todas suas conversas com ele sempre haviam sido até então.

Em pensar que fora apenas perguntar se todos estavam bem, tendo em vista todos os problemas que surgiram desde sua última visita... Como o assunto se transformara em por que ela odiava tanto Liana?

"Eu não a odeio!" gritara antes mesmo que Clef pudesse completar a acusação, "Ela apenas é estranha demais! Tudo é estranho."

"Mas não precisa ficar repetindo isso toda hora, Priscila. Nem a todo mundo."

Os dois pausaram por um momento.

"Nem você defendê-la não importa o quê. Sempre o considerei o mais sábio de todos, mas até alguém como Guru Clef pode se tornar cego por um rabo de saia, né?"

"Priscila, o que está sugerindo? Liana e eu somos grandes amigos e-"

"E agora você nem se pergunta onde o tal pai dos filhos dela está. Você está até feliz com esse sumiço."

"Não fale assim! Zubo e eu também somos amigos! Não estou preocupado porque sei que está bem."

"Ah claro, porque foi aquela mulher quem te disse. Fonte confiável ela."

Nem Priscila sabia por que falava naquele tom, só que outro lado de sua mente ecoava que não passava da verdade.

"Clef, eu só não gosto de vê-lo agindo de forma insensata. Você sequer nos alertou sobre o tal ataque. Pobre Lucy! Até Lantis, seu próprio discípulo foi ferido nisso e você nem se importou. Ou será que você não se importou por ele ser filho do tal Zubo e não seu próprio."

Naquele mesmo momento, ela percebera que passara dos limites. Clef voltou-se para sua cadeira, caminhou até lá e sentou-se. A conversa havia se encerrado.

Priscila virou-se de lado na cama e fechou os olhos, repassando a conversa uma vez mais. O mago havia se exaltado e, por fim, exibira-lhe vívida decepção. E, ainda que a ferreira se sentisse chateada consigo mesma por aquele comportamento, não conseguia afastar a sensação de que estava certa e de que ainda ficaria provado isso. Mas que não poderia fazer nada para defender aqueles com se importava.

Todavia, por ora, aqueles pensamentos talvez fossem apenas decorrentes do mais puro ciúme e ela se odiava por ter uma razão tão mesquinha para odiar alguém que tantos amavam como aquela Liana.

Clef passou os dedos pelas têmporas, o soldado que anunciara a visita de Liana acabara de lhe dar as costas para fazer a mulher entrar. O que seria agora?

Na primeira dor de cabeça fora quando ela presenciara um ataque de Lucy e ficara consternada ao ouvir que o mago não possuía qualquer intenção de tornar o fenômeno público. A segunda fora no mesmo dia, já era bem tarde e Clef se preparava para ir a seu quarto quando Liana quase explodira a porta com seu poder do pensamento. Lantis havia se ferido no primeiro ataque e ela queria satisfações.

E desde a primeira, a única força que movia aquela mulher a seu salão era para lhe dar outra dor de cabeça, tirando isso, a espadachim o evitava a olhos vistos.

- Por que decidiu se anunciar, Liana? – perguntou assim que a visitante chegara perto o bastante de sua cadeira.

- Ai, lindinho... Parece bravo. – E estalou a língua algumas vezes, antes de conjurar a própria cadeira.

- Não posso ficar? Nos últimos dias, só vejo suas costas. Ou seu pescoço virando para outro lado.

- Entenda que Lantis é meu filho, tenho razão para ficar brava, mas já é passado! A planta do sábio que conheço tem dado efeito.

- Um dia é muito pouco tempo.

- Tenho certeza de que funciona, lindinho. – E Liana sorriu lentamente. – Eu só vim perguntar quanto tempo até o Rafaga voltar. Estava contando os dias e ele meio que tá demorando, não acha?

- Estivemos em contato há pouco, não há o que temer.

- Só realmente preciso falar com ele.

Clef ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas preferiu não interrompê-la para pedir explicações. Liana apenas diria o necessário de qualquer forma. Ou o inútil.

- Ele conhece bem sobre os lugares de Zefir, né? Estava pensando em passear um pouco.

- Não bastou ontem?

- Ah, foi só um passeio em família, lindinho! Estava planejando uma excursão mais divertida. As guerreiras mágicas precisam passear um pouco.

- Na ausência do Rafaga, acho que Ferio lhe poderia ser útil.

- Então, prepare as malas, lindinho! Partiremos com o raiar do sol! – Liana pulou no mago e deu-lhe um beijo nas bochechas que deixaria marca por um tempo.

Passando a mão naquele mesmo lugar, Clef observou-a partir aos pulos. Sorriu um pouco, pensando em como sentira falta daquele entusiasmo, mas, por outro lado, passou a considerar funções para ocupar Liana. Sua mente estava ociosa demais, o que só lhe daria trabalho, como ter que recusar a intimação para participar daquele plano.

Suspirou. Continuava sem poder negar de como gostava de ter a velha conhecida de volta.

Os dois haviam se conhecido havia muito tempo, em outro planeta, durante um curso avançado para feiticeiros. Até hoje ele não entendia bem o que ela fazia lá, já que sempre fora uma feiticeira e penara para ser aprovada no curso por não saber nem o fundamental sobre feitiços. Pelo menos, aquilo fora fundamental para que ela mais tarde se tornasse a nova comandante da guarda do pilar.

A amizade crescera durante os dois meses que o curso durara, talvez pela natureza expansiva de Liana e ainda por serem os únicos de Zefir ali. Não voltaram juntos para seu planeta, mas não demorara tanto quanto imaginavam para se reencontrarem. Isto ocorrera dois anos depois, quando fora nomeada assistente do comandante da guarda, do qual não muito depois viria a ser sucessora.

Clef sentiu-se corar com as lembranças daqueles dias em que passara a enxergar seu futuro com Liana. Era um dos poucos que a moça conhecia naquele palácio, não que ela tivesse qualquer problema para conhecer pessoas novas, mas a espadachim continuava a seu lado. O mago considerava natural que a intimidade apenas crescesse e que, talvez, um dia pudessem morar juntos e terem filhos.

Sacudiu a cabeça olhando para seu salão vazio.

Algum dia realmente pensara em ter filhos com ela? Só que, no final, ele virara mestre dos filhos dela com outro. Ao menos, isso fora muito depois, quando ele já havia praticamente se esquecido do quão bem Liana se encaixava em seu futuro... E ela fizera tudo tão do seu jeito único que foram seus filhos quem passaram a fazer parte desse futuro, não apenas como seus discípulos, aqueles que passariam todos seus conhecimentos adiante, mas como filhos propriamente ditos.

Que coisa... Assim que reencontrara Liana, passara a sentir que a mãe de sua família havia retornado ao lar e nem sentira a falta de Zubo até Rafaga perguntar por ele.

Ele não gostava de como as pessoas às vezes sugeriam que Liana pudesse tê-lo matado. E agora começava a se perguntar quais seus planos para o futuro e tentava ignorar a segurança que a total ausência de seu companheiro trazia a Clef.

Lembrou-se da conversa com Priscila não muito tempo antes e de como ela mesma sugerira que ele não estivesse simplesmente cego quanto ao mistério que cercava o retorno de Liana, mas sim feliz que seu "rival" não estivesse ali, como a moça mesma se referira a Zubo. Seria isso?

Não. Preferia pensar que sua hipótese era o que lhe dava toda aquela serenidade sobre o assunto. E, fosse como fosse, Liana continuaria a ter seu apoio incondicionado, contanto que permanecesse ali em seu campo de visão. Estava feliz em tê-la de volta e nenhum mistério, fenômeno seriam capazes de mudar isso.

Pensando bem, era óbvio que algo em si ainda possuía sentimentos por Liana, ainda que de amizade. Mas aquilo nunca mudaria, Clef sempre o soubera.

Entretanto, Priscila estava errada. Ele não estava sendo irracional justo por se tratar daquela mulher. Não. Pelo contrário, exatamente por se tratar dela, ele pensaria todas as vezes necessárias nas consequências antes de agir.

Fora esse seu erro quando soubera sobre aquele fenômeno, não queria que Liana se preocupasse com Lantis, não depois da expressão que ela fizera ao ouvir sobre Zagato. E depois que ela descobrira não daria o braço a torcer, mas a verdade era que não se importava mais com quem ouvisse sobre aquilo. Liana já estava sofrendo.

Sorriu. Pelo menos, animada como estava para a tal excursão, ela já parecia havê-lo perdoado. Devia ter entendido, ela sempre era a pessoa que melhor o compreendia.

Continuará...

Anita, 17/04/2010

**Notas da Autora:**

_Muitos agradecimentos a todos e mil desculpas por demorar tanto com este capítulo. Talvez eu esteja perdendo gás... É sempre assim, começo bem e depois simplesmente canso. Por isso deixem muitos comentários XD É sério, bem, também é cara-de-pau minha, mas só quem faz fanfic pode imaginar o gás que um bom comentário dá para o autor. E não estou falando daqueles com palavras bonitas, mas tem muitos bem simples que quase me fazem chorar! Fim da aula "A Importância dos Comentários" :p_

_Agradecimentos especiais à Akena Fuu, à Nemui, ao Felipe e à Vane! Continuem cobrando por favor, ou vira zona mesmo XDDD_

_Deixem seus comentários aqui na ffnet por resenhas (reviews) ou os enviem ao meu e-mail, que vocês encontram no meu perfil daqui. Para mais fics, nesse mesmo perfil, vocês verão o link para meu site, Olho Azul. Muito obrigada por ler mais um capítulo!_

_E foi mal pela falta de mais notas, eu meio que esqueci de escrevê-las quando terminei de escrever, he he. Mas ficar postergando o lançamento só por causa de notas também não é justo, né? Garanto que compensarei no próximo capítulo!_

_Até lá!  
_


End file.
